


The Housekeeper

by atwitsend430



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atwitsend430/pseuds/atwitsend430
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen is happy living the life of a bachelor much to the disappointment of his family and friends. His life is ordered and peaceful. That is, until his meddlesome younger sister and brother-in-law decide cupid just needs a different arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles From Home

"All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves" – Amelia Barr

Chapter One

From: Swan, Isabella 

Sent: Mon 5/6/12 9:38 AM 

To: Whitlock, Jasper

Mr. Whitlock:

I would like to apply for the position of live-in Housekeeper and Receptionist as advertised.

I am a college graduate with a degree in English Literature. I have several years' experience in household management and administrative support. I am organized, detail-oriented, and very good with people.

In addition, I do not require a relocation package of any sort as I had already planned to move out of state.

Please review the attached resume and references. I appreciate your consideration.

Sincerely,

Isabella Swan

P.S. Are pets allowed with the rental?

oOoOoOo

Jasper Whitlock read Miss Swan's email twice before setting it down on his desk with the other applications his wife had given him that morning. He sighed quietly and thought about the woman in question. Surely, someone with her education could not possibly be interested in such a position. She had a bachelor's degree. Why wasn't she looking for a job in her career field?

She would be required to clean not only his office, his partner's office, and the therapy rooms, but also keep the waiting room in order, greet patients, answer the phone, take messages, file, type up letters, and make appointments for the two doctors. It was a lot of work for one person.

Jasper glanced around his office, taking in the dark wooden bookcases filled with medical journals, the worn, dull sheen of the hardwood floors, and his large oak desk. It was an older building, but they had refurbished it and made it work for them. He and his brother-in-law, Edward, had opened the practice together in the small brownstone in Boston five years ago, both weary from the fast paced, demanding lifestyle of working in a hospital.

His wife, Alice, had been their previous receptionist; however with business at her small clothing boutique downtown finally picking up, along with the discovery that the Whitlocks were about to become parents for the first time, Jasper had seen fit to retire his wife and hire someone else. It was Alice who had suggested that they offer the small basement apartment as part of the employment package. Up until then, he and Edward had only used it for a place to crash when they were working late.

The practice had been without a receptionist for the past two months, and Jasper realized he had to make a decision soon. None of the other applicants so far seemed right. Were it not for the fact that Miss Swan was more than overqualified for the job, he would hire her in a second.

But would he be doing the right thing? Just then, a brisk knock sounded at his door and in walked Edward, coat and briefcase in hand.

"I'm heading out, Jasper. Are you staying late again?"

Jasper nodded his head. "Yes, I want to go over these applications again before I make a decision."

Edward Masen, the senior member of the practice and Alice's older brother, stood smirking, his 6' 2" wiry, muscular body framing the doorway.

"Surely, you've found someone by now, Jasper?"

Jasper frowned. "It's not quite as easy as you seem to think it is. Selecting the right person is a delicate matter. We can't just have anyone coming in here, running about the place."

Edward scoffed at his brother-in-law. "Come now, surely, there's someone in that pile that can answer a phone and vacuum. It's not rocket science."

Jasper sat back in his chair, scrutinizing his brother-in-law. He'd met Edward when he and Alice had started dating and had initially disliked him. His cocky attitude and brash demeanor grated on Jasper's nerves. It had only been after years of family dinners and a year working together in one of the local ERs that Jasper had concluded it was actually a façade Edward used to hide how truly lonely and vulnerable he was.

Edward was single and, much to the disappointment of his family, refused to date. Though his mother and Alice had tried to set him up with numerous eligible women, he had remained adamant. To Jasper's knowledge, he couldn't recall Edward ever bringing a woman to any of the parties, dinners, or business functions they had attended together. He lived in a beautiful Tudor house outside the city with plenty of room for a wife and family, yet he chose to remain alone.

"Are you even listening?"

Jasper glanced up to see Edward staring at him with a look of consternation upon his face. "Yes, I'm listening, but I'm also thinking."

Edward plopped down into one of the two leather chairs in front of Jasper's desk. "Well, stop thinking so hard and just hire someone. You don't have to over analyze this. If someone meets the qualifications and their references check out, then hire them. There's nothing more to consider."

"Really? It's that easy, is it?"

Edward smiled lazily from his seat. "Yes, if the person fits the bill, hire them."

Jasper glanced down at Miss Swan's email and suddenly a deliciously brilliant idea was born. "All right then, I'll contact this applicant. Her name is Isabella Swan. She comes highly recommended by her references, and her resume is impeccable."

Edward stood, gathering his coat and briefcase. "Well, thank God that is settled. Honestly, Jasper, I don't know what you'd do without me."

Jasper's lips twitched. "Yes, I'm sure I'd be quite lost. Anyway, would you like to read over her letter before you leave? You'll be gone for the next two weeks, and she'll be handling your patients and appointments all the while."

Edward waved him off as he headed out the door. "No, I'm sure she's perfectly fine. Just call her. I'll see you when I get back. Give Alice my love, would you?"

The front door slammed shut before Jasper could do more than call out a quick goodbye. He sighed briefly to himself, but then picking Miss Swan's letter up from the pile, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Oh yes, Edward was certainly in for a surprise when he returned from his medical conference. And, knowing his loving wife, Jasper was certain Alice would be more than happy to assist her husband in his diabolical plan. Yes, indeed, Edward Anthony Masen, was about to say goodbye to life as he knew it. Of course, he just didn't know it yet.

oOoOoOo

Thousands of miles across the country, completely unaware of the machinations being worked with her in mind, Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends and family, sat in the window seat of her small bedroom on the second floor of a small white cottage. The cottage belonged to her father, and she'd lived there since she was seventeen years old. She'd moved to the tiny town of Forks shortly after her mother's death in a car accident. Up until then, Bella had not been very close with her father, but with Renee gone she had clung to her one remaining parent.

Charles Swan, "Charlie", was a quiet sort of man, set in his bachelor ways, but he'd loved his daughter dearly. He'd welcomed Bella into his home and had tried to make her comfortable. Until her mother's passing, he'd seen his daughter only for a few weeks during the summer and usually had to travel to Phoenix her mother had chosen to live. He'd had to travel because Renee had hated Forks and refused to allow Bella to set foot in the desolate town.

Bella watched as rain fell in heavy sheets outside her window. It was gray and dreary and depressing, and she felt it quite suited her mood. Everything felt gray and dull these days. Six years. That was all the time she and Charlie had been allowed with each other before he'd been shot and killed in a convenience store robbery six months ago. Though he'd had insurance, it had barely covered the debt he'd left behind, and unbeknownst to Bella, he'd taken out a second mortgage on the cottage to pay for her college tuition. With no money to pay the mortgage, Isabella was forced to sell the cottage along with most of its contents to settle his debt with the bank.

At first, she'd tried to find a job teaching in the area and take on the mortgage herself, hoping the bank would agree to an arrangement with her, but sadly, there were no jobs to be had. So, she'd heaved a sad sigh and called Shelly Cope, a friend of the family, to help make the necessary arrangements. Then, she'd set about finding a job somewhere else.

She hadn't wanted to leave Washington because Charlie was buried there, but it had become very clear she would not be able to stay. The advertisement online had come completely out of the blue. A friend had forwarded it to her after hearing she was looking for work. If she'd had any other options, this would not have been a position she'd have normally considered for herself, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Luckily, she'd been cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Charlie for the last six years, so she knew she could handle the job easily.

She'd updated her resume, spoken to Dr. Cullen and Pastor Cheney about references, and sat down to write her cover letter. The advertisement had stated a small medical practice was seeking a live in housekeeper and receptionist. A basement apartment would be made available to the right applicant, and the salary was really very generous. Bella had quickly sent off her application and waited hopefully.

That was two weeks ago, with no word in reply, and Bella was growing nervous. She was expected to be out of the house in two weeks, and she had no idea what she was going to do. Of course, she had applied to other positions, but this particular one had seemed the most promising. Surely, they would have, at the very least, sent her a rejection letter.

Bella stared back out the window; the rain had dwindled down to a mere drizzle. Mrs. Cope had offered her a room in her home, so she wouldn't be totally homeless. Nevertheless, she preferred not to be dependent on anyone, and Mrs. Cope's home was small and cramped. There would barely be enough room for Isabella let alone her cat, Shadow.

Lost in her maudlin thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone began buzzing away on her desk. She picked up the phone and checked the number. It was unlisted, but she quickly noted that the number had a Boston area code. Perhaps, this was the practice answering her application after all.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm trying to reach Isabella Swan? Is she available?" The man's voice was soft with a slight Southern accent.

"This is she. How can I help you?"

"Good evening, Miss Swan. My name is Dr. Jasper Whitlock with Whitlock and Masen Associates. I hope this isn't a bad time to call."

Bella shook her head no, but then stopped when she realized that he wouldn't be able to see her on the other end of the phone.

"No, Dr. Whitlock, this is fine."

"Good. I'm calling about your application for the receptionist position."

Bella gripped the cell phone tightly in her hand. "Yes?"

"Are you still interested in the position, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," she practically shouted into the phone but then remembered to whom she was speaking and lowered her voice. "I mean, yes, I'm definitely still interested."

"Splendid. I've reviewed your references and conferred with my partner, and I am delighted to offer you a place with Whitlock and Masen, pending a criminal background check, of course."

Bella's breath caught in her throat, and she nearly choked on her own tongue. "R…really?

She heard Mr. Whitlock chuckle on the other end of the line. "Yes, Miss Swan, really. Also, are you interested in the apartment mentioned in the ad?"

Bella collapsed back onto the window seat. It was almost too good to be true. "Yes, I am very interested in the apartment. I honestly hadn't made any plans as of yet. When would you like me to start?"

"How soon can you be packed and moved?"

She thought quickly. There were a few bits and pieces of furniture she could take: her bed, her dresser, and some kitchen items. All in all, she didn't really have very much to move. The only problem would be that she would have to drive because she couldn't afford a plane ticket, and she had already told them she didn't require a relocation package.

"How about next Saturday? Then, I could officially begin work the following Monday. Would that be soon enough?

"That sounds doable. I had hoped to get someone in sooner. We're short staffed with my partner out of town for the next two weeks, but I can get a temp in until you arrive. I can also have someone meet you at the airport if need be."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be driving, you see, because my cat doesn't really travel very well. He'll do better if I drive."

"I see. Well, be sure to call me with your arrival time. Either my wife, Alice, or I will meet you at the office and get you settled into the apartment. You can reach me on my private cell if you run into trouble. The number is 857-555-1865."

"Thank you, Dr. Whitlock. I'll call you as soon as I have everything arranged."

"Excellent. Also, please call me, Jasper. We're going to be working together, and honestly, Dr. Whitlock is my father."

"All right, Jasper. My friends call me Bella, but if that's too informal, you can call me Isabella."

"Bella, I look forward to meeting you."

The two then bade each other a cheerful goodbye and hung up.

Bella dropped her phone down onto the window seat beside her and collapsed back onto the pillows. She'd not only gotten the job but had a place of her own to live as well. Now, she wouldn't have to be dependent upon anyone. She could take care of herself and Shadow without any outside help. She sighed happily and curled onto the window seat, daydreaming about her new home.

She would have stayed there merrily dreaming away for the rest of the night had it not been for Shadow's demand to be fed. He'd come, meowing, into the room, making it quite plain that he didn't appreciate waiting. Bella sat up from the pillows and plucked him up into her arms.

"We have a new home, little man. We're going to Boston."

Shadow merely yawned and moved closer to her left shoulder, curving his large head into her neck. He could care less where they were going as long as she fed him on time.

Shadow was a Bengal and fairly large for his breed, weighing in at twenty-one pounds. Bella had adopted him from the local animal shelter when she'd first arrived in Forks. She'd named him Shadow because he was more or less her shadow when she'd brought him home that first day.

Heading downstairs into the kitchen, she filled his bowl with food and sat both he and it down next to the counter. As she watched him eat, she made a mental list of the things she would need to pack. The bank had been very generous, allowing her to keep her bedroom furniture along with some of the living room furnishings and most of her cooking utensils. The rest would be sold off along with the house.

Feeding Shadow reminded Bella that she had not yet eaten herself, so she heated some soup and continued to work on her list. After she was finished, she headed back to her room to get her cell phone. She would need to call Mrs. Cope and let her know she would be moving soon.

Several hours later, Bella crawled beneath her covers, having shared her happy news with a very excited Mrs. Cope. The older woman had squealed quite loudly over the phone when Bella had told her of her move to Boston. Mrs. Cope was a bit of a romantic who had never traveled outside the state of Washington. She'd found the whole idea of moving across country rather thrilling and had told Bella how much she envied her. Before they hung up, ahe had promised to help Bella pack and to watch over the sale of the house while she settled into her new home and job.

It took only two days for Bella and Mrs. Cope to pack up and load her meager belongings into the U-haul trailer she'd rented for the trip.

The night before her departure, she called to let Jasper know when she would arrive, and they'd also agreed she would call as she got closer in case of any delays.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, completely out of the ordinary for her rainy hometown. Bella took it as an omen her decision to leave had been right, and as she climbed into her little Honda Civic, she could have sworn she both heard Charlie's gruff laughter and smelled his cologne in the air.

oOoOoOo

Alice Whitlock tottered down the stairs from the apartment she and Jasper shared on the third floor of the townhouse that housed both his practice and another smaller apartment in the basement. Though she was only six months pregnant, she was already finding it difficult to maneuver her changing body up and down the narrow flight of stairs each day. As a result, she had chosen to spend the last month working from home rather than walking to her small boutique three blocks away. Today, however, she'd decided to leave the apartment and make her way downstairs to the basement.

When Jasper had told her he'd hired Miss Swan, Alice had fairly jumped with joy. She'd grown rather stir crazy cooped up in their apartment and couldn't wait to have another female to talk to during the evening when Jasper had to work late. Not that Miss Swan was the only female that would be working at Whitlock & Masen, mind you. Both Edward and Jasper each had a nurse to assist them with their patients, but Alice refused to socialize with either of the two. Jessica and Lauren were both vapid blondes who paid more attention to snagging her brother, Edward, and the latest club craze than they did caring for their patients.

Alice just knew that she and Miss Swan would be great friends, and she wanted to welcome her friend by ensuring that her new home was in good repair and clean before she moved in. When she reached the second floor, Alice turned off toward Jasper's office. He had been working later hours each day, taking care of any emergencies with Edward's patients while he was out of town. The second floor was quiet and dark, but Jasper's office door was still open and a soft light illuminated the doorway and outer hallway.

"Still working, I see?"

Jasper glanced up from a file he was clearly engrossed with to see his wife standing in the doorway, an indulgent smile upon her face and a twinkle in her eye. Sitting back in his chair, he smiled sheepishly at her.

"How late is it?"

Alice chuckled. "Not too late. It's only just gone seven o'clock."

Jasper yawned and stretched in his seat. "Right. Time to shut things down for the night."

He closed the file he had been reviewing and got up to return it to the cabinet behind his desk. "What are you up to this evening, my dear wife?"

"Nothing much," Alice moved farther into the room, finding one of the leather chairs and settling she and her precious cargo into it.

"I just thought I'd give the apartment downstairs a good airing out before Miss Swan arrives."

Jasper frowned. "Are you sure you're up to that? I don't want you overdoing it."

Alice huffed in her seat. "Please tell me we're not going into this again. You know just as well as I do that a little exercise is good for both me and the baby."

"Yes," Jasper admitted. "A little exercise is good, but I don't want you to do any sort of heavy lifting. A little light dusting or maybe even some vacuuming perhaps, but I want you to let me do the heavy stuff."

Alice beamed in her seat. This was exactly why she had stopped in Jasper's office. Truth be told, she knew she wouldn't have been able to handle all the cleaning herself, but she also knew that Jasper would buck at the idea if she had asked him outright. This way, she'd made him think it was his own idea, and Miss Swan would indeed have a clean, cozy place in which to move her things.

"If you insist, Jasper. I was actually thinking of heading downstairs to get an idea of what needed to be done. Would you like to come with me?"

Jasper crossed the room over to his wife and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Sure, just let me get things sorted away here first. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. In the meantime, have you eaten yet?"

Alice shook her head. "Not yet. My stomach hasn't felt quite up to food today."

Jasper placed a gentle hand on her rounded belly. "We can talk to Dr. Banner about prescribing something for the nausea, you know."

"I know," she sighed and tilted her head back to rest against the chair, staring at the ceiling."But I'm just not comfortable with taking something like that. I know you said that it wouldn't harm the baby, but I don't want to take any chances."

"All right. We'll leave it for now, but if it gets any worse we will speak to Dr. Banner. You wouldn't be helping Junior any by not eating either."

Alice chuckled. "Junior? I thought we'd decided not to find out the sex of the baby just yet?"

"We haven't," Jasper protested. "But, after all, this kid is a Whitlock. It has to be a boy. It couldn't be anything else."

"Oh really?" Alice sat up to face her husband. "What makes you so certain?"

Jasper leaned forward to brush his lips lightly against hers. "I just know, that's all."

Placing a hand against Jasper's chest to nudge him out of the way, Alice stood from her chair and turned toward the door. "Well, Mr. I-Just-Know, how about we head downstairs and check things out?"

"I'm right behind you, darlin'."

oOoOoOo

Bella checked her copy of the Massachusetts state map she'd picked up at the welcome center earlier that evening again. By her calculations, she had about two hours left to drive. She glanced down at the blinking digital clock on her console. It was nine-thirty at night, and she was tired from nearly ten hours of driving. Besides that, it was far too late to expect anyone to let her into the apartment. Spotting a motel off to her left, she pulled off the highway and checked both herself and Shadow into a room. She could rest and get an early start the next day.

She'd been on the road for five days, and she couldn't wait to finally reach her new home. Though driving cross country had certainly been an adventure, she longed to sleep in her own bed again. Motel beds were a bit sketchy; you never knew quite what you were crawling into at night as you slipped under the starchy cotton sheets. A few times, Bella had almost chosen to sleep in her car because a room she'd rented had left her feeling uneasy. In the end, it had only served to make her drive faster and longer, stopping only when she was so exhausted she could barely see to drive. Then, she would collapse into bed without even a moment's thought of what lurked in her room.

Surprisingly, Shadow had proved to be a quiet traveling companion. He spent much of his time either curled around her shoulders or sitting on the back seat, bathing in the warm rays of sunlight filtering through the windows. Though he had not particularly enjoyed the jouncing and bouncing of the car or the small rest stops where Bella had stopped to feed him and allow him to do his business, he'd suffered through the entire trip with little complaint.

The next morning, Bella awoke early, showered, changed, and checked out of her room by eight o'clock. She stopped at a little diner to catch a quick breakfast and to call Jasper to let him know she would arrive in a few hours.

"Hello?"

"Hi? Jasper? It's Bella Swan."

"Yes, Bella. How are you?"

Bella smiled. "I'm great. In fact, I'm just calling to let you know that I should be there around eleven o'clock. Can you meet me then?"

"Actually, my wife, Alice, will be meeting you. I'm just on my way to check on a patient who was admitted last night. I hope that's all right?"

Bella could hear the stress in Jasper's voice. "That's fine. I can't wait to meet her."

"Great. She's really looking forward to meeting you as well, and I should be along later. Maybe we could take you out to dinner tonight after you've had a chance to get settled?"

"That sounds great, Jasper. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, Bella."

Finishing her breakfast, Bella quickly got back onto the highway and pointed her little car east. A few hours later, she caught her first glimpse of Boston's skyline from the Massachusetts Turnpike. She was finally in the home stretch. In a short while, she would be pulling into her new home and starting her new life. She should be excited, right?

On the contrary, Bella's heart began to race, and she broke out in a cold sweat. A tremor shot through her body as, for the first time since she'd climbed into her car, she realized just how much her life was about to change. Bella gripped the steering wheel stiffly, her knuckles white, and inhaled deeply.

Oh Dad, are you sure I can do this? 

This was it. There was no turning back now. She was committed. If she failed, she would fail alone.

A car honked loudly behind Bella, startling her out of her moment of panic. Looking in her rear view she saw that quite a few cars were piled up behind her.

What in the world?

She looked around her, trying to see what could have caused the problem. Then, she saw it. A glimpse of her speedometer told her she'd been going thirty-five miles per hour in a fifty-five mile per hour zone. Her face heated with embarrassment, and she waved weakly to the other drivers in apology as she gave the little car some gas and sped on down the highway.

Bella sighed and thanked the highway gods that no one had known her. She'd have died of mortification if someone she knew had seen her in that state.

She glanced back to check on Shadow. She hadn't heard a peep out of him since they'd left the motel. In fact, he'd been napping in the back seat since they started out this morning. Now, he was perched in the rear window staring out as the world went by. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up at her just then and meowed, as if to say, "Everything okay?"

Mentally berating herself, Bella tucked an errant curl behind her ear. She could do this. She was twenty-three years old, no longer a child. It was time to put on her big girl panties. She squared her shoulders and turned her attention back to driving. It certainly wouldn't help if she wrecked before she made it there. Checking her map again, she turned off the highway and headed into the heart of the city.

The practice was on the west end of Boston in an older neighborhood. Jasper had sent a few pictures to her cell phone, so she knew it was in one of those beautiful, old Victorian brownstones. He had also explained that he and his wife lived in an apartment on the third floor of the townhouse, so Bella would not really be by herself. The knowledge comforted her because she had been a little nervous at the prospect of being alone at night in a strange city. Although she did not know Jasper or Alice, she still felt safer knowing they would be there.

Driving through downtown Boston was beyond frustrating. Bella had cursed repeatedly because she'd gotten lost twice. She'd always hated one way streets and hoped the sadistic ass who'd come up with the idea was burning quite cheerfully in hell. She wished it even more so for the person who had designed the streets of downtown Boston. Most one way streets were set up in a logical pattern with streets alternating. Whoever had designed these must have been on psychotropic drugs, because if there were a pattern, it was completely lost on Bella. Not to mention, who decided it would be fun to leave out street signs?

Bella nearly cried with relief when she found and turned onto Orchard Street, catching her first glimpse of her new home. It was the second townhouse on the right with brown and cream colored brick. Someone had placed two large clay pots of bright yellow mums on either side of the townhouse's heavy wooden doors, and there was some sort of climbing ivy growing up the side of the house. Flower beds, filled with late summer foliage, skirted the outside of the building and even the front steps. All in all, the general effect was welcoming and very cheerful, and the last of Bella's fears quietly melted away.

There were no cars parked in the driveway as Bella pulled into it, but the stone pathway continued on behind the building. Perhaps there was a garage where Jasper and Alice normally parked. She chose to park near the front door in the interim. She would need easy access as they moved her things to the apartment, and she could always move it later.

Just as she cut her engine and opened her door, the front door of the brownstone flew open, and a petite, very pregnant young woman came waddling down the front steps. She was pixyish with black hair cut into a stylish bob. She wore a light blue summer dress and was currently carrying a rather large vase of flowers in her hands. Bella immediately ran forward to help, afraid that she might trip or fall in her haste.

"Here, let me help you with that."

She stopped the woman at the bottom of the steps and reached to take the vase from her.

The woman smiled warmly, and Bella was surprised to find that her eyes were a startling shade of violet.

"Thanks. I was so afraid I wouldn't hear you when you arrived. I'm Alice, by the way." She offered a tiny hand, and Bella struggled to balance the vase in one hand and accept it in another.

"I'm Bella. Jasper said you would be meeting me."

"Yes, he had an emergency with one of my brother's patients and had to run to the hospital."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Jasper and my brother, Edward, are partners in the practice together."

Bella nodded. "Right. I'd almost forgotten. I've only ever spoken with Jasper."

Alice frowned. "Really? Edward didn't speak with you at all?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I sent in an application, and a few weeks later, Jasper called to let me know that I was hired."

Alice rubbed her rounded belly and sighed. "I cannot believe he did it again."

"Did what again?"

Bella walked over to the car and sat the vase on top of the hood. Alice continued to frown and seemed on the verge of saying something. But whatever it was she must have chosen to keep it to herself because when she saw Bella watching her, her face immediately brightened.

"Nothing important," she offered instead. "How about I show you the apartment? We can do a quick walk through before we start moving your things."

Bella eyed Alice's growing belly with concern. "I'd love to see the apartment, but you don't have to worry about helping me move anything. I can handle it by myself just fine."

"Nonsense," Alice clucked. "We'll do the walk through first. I'll take you on a tour of the townhouse. We'll have some tea." She turned and gestured for Bella to follow her and then glancing back over her shoulder, winked. "By then, Jasper will be home, and he can do the heavy lifting."

A smiled bloomed, bright and beautiful, across Bella's heart-shaped face, and Alice couldn't help but smile in return. Their smiles quickly turned into giggles, and both women breathed a soundless sigh of relief. Alice mentally congratulated Jasper on his decision to hire this woman. Already, she could see that Bella would be a very special part of their lives.

"Come on." She looped an arm around one of Bella's and pulled her on down the path. "I'm dying to know what you think."

"Actually," Bella stopped her. "Hold on a few minutes. I brought my cat, Shadow, with me, and I really need to get him out of the car and set his litter box up in the apartment. He's been pretty patient with the traveling so far, but I don't think he'd like sitting in the car any longer."

"Oh, no problem. You can get him set up while I show you around."

Bella quickly jogged back to her car, coaxed Shadow into his carrier, pulled out his litter box and a few supplies from the trunk and turned back to an admiring Alice.

"He's beautiful. How long have you had him?"

"About a year. My dad and I adopted him from one of the local animal shelters. He thought having a pet around would help since he was always working."

"That's sweet. What does your dad think of you moving all the way out here for work?"

Bella's face froze. "Actually, he passed away about six months ago."

Alice's face went white. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Jasper didn't mention it."

Bella shrugged. "It's okay. Jasper doesn't know either. I haven't really been able to talk about it."

Seeing the still fresh pain etched in her new friend's face, Alice impulsively gathered the young woman into a hug.

"That's perfectly fine. You don't have to explain anything to me. But, if you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate to find me. I'm really a very good listener despite what you might hear."

After that, the subject was closed, and Alice led Bella and Shadow behind the building to a small courtyard. Off to the left was a three car garage along with a few marked spaces. She pointed them out as they walked.

"Not many people in Boston drive, but we do keep a few spaces in the event they are needed."

"No one drives?" Bella stared at her new friend curiously.

Alice shrugged. "You've driven through the city. What was your take on it?"

Bella blinked. "Umm…."

The pixie smirked. "How many times did you get lost?"

"Twice." Bella ducked her head, blushing.

"Figured."

oOoOoOo

Bella was delighted to find that though the apartment was in the basement of the town home, it was surprisingly bright and open. Floor to ceiling windows flanked the small wooden door that opened out into the courtyard in the back, allowing plenty of sunshine to seep into the cozy space. Inside, a small bar separated the galley style kitchen from the living room. The floors were hardwood, and the walls were painted plain white.

"I know it seems a bit bland at the moment, but I thought you might want to decorate it yourself."

Bella turned to find Alice right behind her. "Actually, this is perfect. I'm not much of a decorator anyway."

"Oh!" Alice came to stand beside Bella. "Well, if you like, I would love to help. I decorated both the offices and my apartment upstairs. I could show you some paint samples and stuff."

Bella grinned. "That's very generous of you."

"Pssh…it's no problem. I love doing that sort of thing. I have a friend, Rose, who owns a decorating firm a few blocks from here. Maybe after you get settled, we could all have lunch?"

Bella's eyes widened at the mention of a decorating firm. That sounded expensive and, with the move, she had very little savings left. "Actually, Alice, I was thinking that I'd do most of the work myself. I'm a hands-on kind of girl."

Alice noticed the sudden panic in her new friend's eyes. At first, she couldn't understand, but then a light bulb went off inside her head. Bella had told Jasper she couldn't afford to fly, not to mention she had just spared the expense to transfer her furniture and car across the country. Of course, she wouldn't be able to afford a decorator for the apartment.

"Of course, I'm a hands-on kind of girl too. I just like to pick Rose's brain every now and then for good ideas. Plus, she knows all the best vintage décor shops in Boston."

Alice smiled as she watched Bella immediately relax. "In fact, after I show you around down here, let's head upstairs. I want to show you my prized possession. It's a genuine Tiffany lamp I found in an old antique shop downtown. I got it for only ten bucks. The old lady who sold it to me thought it was just a dusty old lamp."

Bella chuckled. "Really? Ten dollars. That's a steal."

Alice winked. "And, that's not all I've found over the past few years. Come on. Let's finish up down here."

Bella sat Shadow's carrier down next to the bar and released the catch on the metal door. The cat instantly sprang out and began exploring his new surroundings.

Aside from the galley kitchen and open sitting area, there were two bedrooms and a small bath. The master bedroom, or the larger of the two bedrooms, was at the end of the hall with the bathroom immediately across from it. Bella set up Shadow's litter box in there temporarily until she found a more permanent home. In the meantime, he should have no problems finding it. The other, smaller bedroom was just across from the living room. Bella thought this would make a perfect space for a home office. Already, she could picture her desk and bookshelves lining the walls.

Alice also showed her a small linen closet and an even smaller closet that housed the water heater and circuit breaker panel for the apartment. Everything seemed in good shape, though Bella made a mental note to check back over the panel box later and make sure that everything was marked properly. Charlie had taught his daughter well.

It was on their way back out the front door that Alice stopped, squealed, and pulled Bella toward the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How stupid of me!"

Just on the other end of the kitchen was another door. Alice opened it and motioned for Bella to follow her. Inside were a stacked washer and dryer along with a small counter for folding clothes.

"I almost forgot to tell you that the apartment comes with a washer and dryer. I don't think Jasper mentioned it when you talked about the apartment initially. You don't already have a set do you? If you do, that's okay. We can always move this into storage."

"No," Bella stepped over to admire the shiny, new appliances. "I don't have a set. I was thinking I'd have to find a good used pair, but these are great."

"Good." Alice smiled, glad that she had thought to have Jasper purchase the new appliances. Just watching the way Bella's eyes lit up made her wish that they could have done more. She would have to talk to Jasper privately later about a housewarming gift, perhaps a gift certificate to one of the local department stores. Yes, that was exactly what they would do.

Back outside, Alice also pointed out the flower garden and a small vegetable garden she had started.

"I don't know why. Call it pregnancy hormones but, earlier this year, I got this wild idea that I could make baby food from scratch. I wanted everything to be completely organic. So, I made poor Jasper come out here and plant a few things. It was a stupid idea in the end because I'm not really that great a cook, and Jasper doesn't have the time. We've been giving away most of the vegetables to the neighbors all summer. In fact, if there's anything you'd like, feel free to help yourself."

"Thanks. I think I will."

They wound back around the stone pathway to the front of the house, Alice wobbling along beside Bella, occasionally waving to neighbors as they walked by or called out to her.

"Do you think your cat will be okay by himself for a while?

"Sure, he's used to having the run of the place. He'll probably just a find a nice quiet corner and nap for a while."

They walked up the stone steps and into the second floor of the townhome, the heavy wooden door swinging closed behind them with a soft thud. Inside was a small sitting area with a few chairs and a coffee table covered in magazines. A large wooden desk complete with phone, computer, and chair sat off to the side of the sitting room flanking a large metal door.

"This is where you'll be working most days. When Jasper gets here, he can show you around down here. Most days, you'll be pretty busy. The phone rings practically off the hook at times."

Bella walked over and glanced over the desk. At the moment, it was covered in paperwork and post-it notes.

"Sorry about the mess." Alice gestured to the papers apologetically. "Jasper and Edward have been without a receptionist for a while now, and I'm afraid things have gotten a little out of hand despite getting a temp last week."

Bella grinned. "It's fine. It shouldn't take me very long to straighten things out. As soon as I know where everything goes, I'll make sure to come in early one morning and get this cleaned up."

Alice sighed. "I'm so happy Jasper hired you. You're just what they needed."

The other woman blushed. "Thanks."

oOoOoOo

When Jasper came home hours later, he found the two women laughing and talking in the living room of his and Alice's apartment. He stopped in the doorway and studied his new employee. She was certainly young, younger than both he and Alice. He mentally went over her resume, trying to remember exactly how old she was. Ah, yes. Her birth date on her application would put her in her early twenties, about eight years younger than himself and five years younger than Alice.

He listened as she laughed, at some no doubt outrageous story Alice was sharing, and he couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was beautiful, musical even. In fact, Jasper couldn't help but notice that Bella was beautiful. She was a little taller than Alice, maybe around 5'5". Her hair, pulled back in a loose pony tail, was long, curly, and the color of melted chocolate. Her eyes, an equally pleasant shade of coffee, were very expressive and fringed by long dark lashes, and her cheekbones were a delicate rose highlighted by creamy, pale skin. She wore jeans and a simple cotton blouse in cobalt blue, but the color complimented her well.

Last but not least, what held Jasper's attention more so was that Bella was not the typical stick thin, model variety he and Edward saw frequently both in their practice and around the city. She was voluptuous with curves in all the right places.

Thinking briefly back to the idea he had shared with his wife after hiring Bella, his smile grew wider. Yes, this could work out very well indeed. The best part was that Edward would have no idea it was coming. Hell, if he weren't a happily married man, he might just keep her for himself.

Jasper chuckled quietly to himself. Yes, indeed, this would work out perfectly.

Clearing his throat, he stepped into the living room, setting his briefcase down in the doorway.

"Well, is anyone hungry?"

The two women immediately stopped talking and turned to face him. Alice grinned and scrambled from her perch on the couch to greet her husband. She kissed his cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, how was your day? I didn't hear the door. Have you been here long?"

Jasper leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, his hand reaching down to rub the place where she carried their child. "It was fine, and I haven't been here long. I was just standing there admiring how well the two of you are getting along already."

"Speaking of which, come meet our new neighbor."

Alice grinned and pulled her husband over to the couch. "Bella, this is Jasper."

Bella stood up from her seat and offered him her hand. Jasper took it and brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Her blush was instantaneous. Bella could literally feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Jasper was gorgeous. There was no other word to describe him. He was that perfect mixture of business chic and casual California surfer, from the flawless gray business suit he wore to his sapphire eyes and short messy sun streaked blond hair. And then, there was his voice. It was like warm, melted caramel. She could definitely see why Alice was married to him. Of course, Alice was beautiful as well, and the two of them together were stunning, but he was breathtaking.

Alice giggled from her stance next to Jasper. "Jasper, I think you've rendered the poor girl speechless."

"Huh?" Bella surfaced from her thoughts to turn and look at Alice and then at Jasper. "No, I'm…f…fine. I…that is…it's nice to meet you too," she stuttered bashfully. She released Jasper's hand, realizing she'd been standing there for God knows how long just staring and drooling. If possible, her cheeks flushed even more.

"Oh, Bella, don't feel bad. You should see his female patients."

Jasper frowned. "My mother raised me to be a true Southern gentleman. And, it's not as if a patient fainting now and then is out of the ordinary. I am a doctor, after all. We do run into this sort of thing."

Though his tone and expression were serious, Bella could clearly see the mischief in his twinkling blue eyes.

Alice punched his shoulder lightly. "Oh you! Southern gentleman my ass! You enjoy every minute of it."

The three of them broke out in a good laugh and then settled into their respective seats: Bella in a cozy arm chair and Alice in the overstuffed loveseat where Jasper joined her. He settled himself back into the cushions, draping a casual arm around his wife.

"So, how was your trip?"

Bella nervously fidgeted in her seat. "It was good. It was actually the first road trip I've ever taken."

"Did you have time to see any sights?"

"Not really. I wanted to get here and get settled as soon as I could. I'd drive all day, get a hotel, and then get up the next day and do the same thing all over again."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I've never been much for road trips myself. I much prefer getting there and then having a good time."

"Well," Alice stood, "I don't know about everyone else, but I say it's time to eat. How does Indian sound?"

Bella stood as well. "That sounds great. Do you need help with anything?"

Alice grinned. "No, I was just going to call for take-out. What would you like?"

"Chicken Vindaloo, please."

"Got it."

oOoOoOo

After dinner was finished and Jasper helped her move her few things into the apartment, Bella lay in her bed, just listening to the noises of her new surroundings. The sound of children playing drifted in through her open bedroom window. They were laughing and talking, obviously playing a game. In the background, she heard their mother calling them in for the night. Farther out, she could hear cars on the street and people talking as they walked by.

Burying her face in her pillow, she inhaled the scent of clean sheets and thought back over her dinner with Alice and Jasper. They were so sweet and welcoming. Alice had insisted that Bella join them for breakfast on Sunday as well as offered to help her unpack while Jasper caught up on paperwork.

Bella also thought about her father. She missed him so much. On lazy Saturday nights like this, she would have been curled on the couch, reading, while her dad watched the Mariners on TV. Rolling over, she stared at the ceiling. Tonight, she had opted to go to bed early, the excitement of the day finally catching up with her, but though her body was tired, her brain continued to work furiously.

If her dad were here, he would say, "Bells, even machines have to rest. Shut off the old computer for a while. Everything will be there when you wake up."

One lone tear escaped as she closed her eyes and pictured her father in his uniform, standing in her doorway before he'd leave for his shift at the precinct. Each time she tried to remember, the picture faded more and more. It was the same when she tried to remember her mother. It frightened her because she never wanted to forget either of them. No matter where she was or who she was with, they would always be a part of her life, a part of her.

Shadow meowed sorrowfully from the doorway, and she sat up. "What's the matter?"

At the sound of her voice, he quickly jumped up onto the bed and walked over to rub his long, lean body against her side. Bella scratched his head and laid back down to snuggle into her covers. He settled down beside her, curling into her side.

She sighed. "Yeah, you're not the only one, buddy."


	2. Let the Games Begin

"All things are difficult before they are easy." – Thomas Fuller

Chapter Two

"Good morning, Bella," Jasper greeted her as he entered the small waiting room.

"Could you call Mrs. Stephens and reschedule. Edward's flight was delayed, and he won't be in until late tonight."

"No problem." Bella glanced over her appointment book. "I think he has an opening on Monday at one o'clock. I'll see if she can come in then?"

Jasper smiled his thanks and then headed into his office. This had been their routine for the last week. Each day, he would come downstairs promptly at eight and work in his office until his first patient arrived at nine. From there, he would work until noon and then stop for lunch, a sketchy affair eaten at his desk with either Bella or Alice in attendance, and then he would see more patients until three. After the last patient was seen to, he would pack up shop and head to the hospital to take care of any special cases or emergencies that arose during the day.

Bella had settled in easily enough. She was busy, but she liked that. She answered the phone when it rang, scheduled and re-scheduled appointments, greeted patients as they arrived, and maintained the patient files. After office hours, she cleaned each room thoroughly: sweeping, dusting, emptying trash cans, and generally putting things away.

Jasper was an easy person to work for. He never complained, and he was always available to answer questions or to lend a helping hand. The two of them worked well together in the absence of the other doctor. When Bella became overwhelmed, Jasper was there with a smile and joke to lighten the mood. When Jasper was busy, particularly with looking after his own patients plus Edward's patients, he forgot to eat. This was especially problematic because, as Bella found out during her first dinner with Jasper, he was diabetic. Knowing that, she would sneak into his office during the busier times to put peanut butter crackers in his desk or to make sure his office fridge was well stocked with juice and fresh fruit. She and Alice also took turns running out to grab lunch each day and to remind Jasper to take his insulin.

Whitlock and Masen Associates was a very successful psychiatric practice, and each doctor had a sizeable patient load. Luckily, the doctors each had a nurse to assist them, and, at times, they also made use of outside help. Jasper, in particular, sometimes worked with a massage therapist. While others in his field scoffed at this practice, calling it pseudoscience, he found that it was a surprisingly necessary step in the healing process. He'd shared with Bella on more than one occasion that human contact was a necessary part of therapy.

Though Bella, herself, wasn't expected to help with patients outside her normal receptionist duties, she strived to offer help whenever she saw a need. She and Jasper's nurse, Jessica, had hit it off right away on Bella's first day when she had met and helped a particularly frail patient, Mrs. Elizabeth Meyers, from her car and up the front steps of the practice. Jessica had been running late that morning and was not able to meet the older woman. When she'd made it into the office, Bella had Mrs. Meyers already settled comfortably in one of the therapy rooms with a hot cup of tea. As a result, the normally bitter octogenarian not only cooperated with her nurse, but she even cracked a smile or two that day. Jessica called Bella a miracle worker and took her out to lunch the next day to show her appreciation.

Sadly, the other nurse, Lauren, had not been as easy to win over. No matter how nice or how helpful Bella tried to be, the other nurse never warmed to her. The tall, leggy blonde kept to herself and rarely talked to anyone outside of Jasper. At first, it had hurt Bella's feelings that the woman refused to give her a chance, but, over lunch with Alice, she had learned Lauren was only working there to get close to Edward. Alice felt that Lauren probably saw Bella as competition, so she dismissed her out of spite more than anything. After their talk, Bella chose to steer clear of the nurse altogether. She wasn't in competition with anyone and certainly not for Alice's brother.

Bella sighed and stared out the waiting room window. It was a cheerless Friday, and the sky was filled with clouds. The weatherman had forecasted rain for the late afternoon, so her plans to work in the garden after the office closed had to be cancelled. Instead, she'd decided to go shopping downtown after work. The simple skirt and blouses she'd worn for work all week were fine, but she'd found her casual clothes needed updating. In Forks, rain and clouds were the norm, but late August in Boston was hot and humid. Long shirts and jeans were too hot to wear. She needed shorts and tank tops if she was going to survive until autumn. Alice had offered to go shopping with her, suggesting she stop at her boutique, but Bella didn't want to impose. Alice and Jasper had spent so little time together; she didn't want to take away from that.

Just then, the front door bell rang, rousing Bella from her thoughts and signaling that their first patient had arrived. She rose from her seat to answer it. It was time to work. She could think about shopping later. The rest of the day was a whirlwind of patients, endless phone calls, and errands to be run. So much so that when three o'clock came, Bella breathed a tired sigh of relief and immediately started clearing up her desk. Jasper, looking equally exhausted, emerged from his office, stretching and yawning. He walked over and plopped down into one of the chairs closest to Bella's desk.

"Bad day?" Bella asked as she neatly filed away patient files in a cabinet behind her desk.

Jasper smiled wearily. "No, it was just a particularly long session. Jessica is finishing up with him now."

Bella nodded sympathetically. "Well, Dr. Masen will be back tonight, so you should take a day or two off. I'm sure he can handle any calls over the weekend."

He loosened his tie and glanced up at the stairs leading to his and Alice's apartment. "Yes, we'd already agreed he would be on call for any emergencies at the hospital this weekend, and I did promise Alice last night I'd rescue her from exile this evening."

Bella chuckled quietly. "Sounds like a good idea."

Jasper tried to stifle another yawn. "I was going to go over to the hospital to see a few patients this afternoon, but I think I'll put that off 'til Monday. Edward can handle it anyway."

"Even better idea." She continued to busy herself with putting things away.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Jasper inquired nonchalantly. He watched as she sat back at her desk to turn off her computer for the day.

Bella sighed. "Nothing exciting. I was going to walk downtown and do a little shopping."

"How about Alice and I take you to dinner? There's this great little Italian place we've been meaning to show you."

Bella frowned. She appreciated Jasper's invitation, but he and Alice really needed the time alone. Since the day Bella had arrived, the two of them had gone out of their way to make sure that she didn't feel alone. She'd quickly come to value their friendship immensely, especially her relationship with Alice. She felt more like a beloved sister than her boss's wife. Just the other day, Bella had listened as her new best friend complained about having so little time with her husband. No, much as she hated disappointing either of them, she would have to decline.

"Actually, Jasper, I think there's a certain little pixie who'd rather you take her to that great little Italian place alone." Bella waited, hoping he'd get the idea. He did.

Jasper's ears turned a rather charming shade of pink, and he smiled sheepishly. "What would I do without you, cupcake?"

It was Bella's turn to blush now at the mention of her new nickname. It was one of Jasper's quirks. He liked to make up nicknames for his friends and family. He'd taken to calling her "cupcake" since her first day when he'd discovered her love for baking. She'd surprised him and the nurses with a dozen chocolate cupcakes for lunch. Since then, she made sure there was always some sort of treat: muffins, cookies, or cupcakes.

Bella cleared her throat. "Oh, I think you'd survive."

Jasper smirked. "Maybe, cupcake, but life wouldn't be nearly as interesting."

She laughed at that and stood up from her desk. "Alice was right. You are so full of it."

He pouted, his full lips forming a perfect bow. "I am wounded that you think I am less than sincere, darlin'."

Scoffing, she shooed him from his chair and toward the stairs. "Go on upstairs and use all that southern charm on your wife. I've still got an office to clean, and I can't get it done with you sitting here oozing honey all over the chairs."

Jasper stuck his tongue out at her and continued to pout. "Fine. If you're going to get nasty about it, I won't share that extra slice of chocolate tiramisu I was thinking of bringing home."

Bella smirked. "Very mature, Dr. Whitlock, assuming that Alice lets you have even the first piece."

Jasper frowned. "I don't see why not. I've been good all week."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Does she know about those three double chocolate chip cookies you were going to eat in lieu of lunch yesterday?"

"Hey now!" he argued. "That's fighting dirty, particularly since I didn't get to eat them. You caught me before I could even take the first bite and practically force fed me that horrible fake meat hamburger thing."

"And if I hadn't forced you to eat that garden burger, you'd have fainted dead away from low blood sugar. You're lucky she didn't catch you. She would've saved you the trouble of fainting and knocked you into the middle of next week."

Jessica came out of one of the therapy rooms, interrupting them."What's going on out here?"

"Bella's being mean to me," Jasper whined, unconvincingly.

The nurse bit her lip to keep from laughing. The very idea that the tender-hearted receptionist was capable of being mean to anyone was ridiculous.

"Um…I don't think I want to get involved in this. Besides, it's closing time, and I just saw Mr. Rosenbaum out to his car. I'm going to get my purse and get out of here. I've got a hot date with a very good book and some bubble bath tonight."

With that, Jessica scurried back the way she came.

Jasper sighed. "Everyone's against me."

Bella laughed. "Hardly. Now, get upstairs and spend some time with your wife. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted her and then bounded up the stairs two at a time to his apartment.

Bella shook her head. Jasper really was a bit dramatic at times. She wondered briefly how Alice put up with him. Maybe, as a joke on Monday, she'd slip him decaf instead of regular but then thinking better of it, she went in search of the vacuum cleaner and some new trash bags. If she was lucky, she could finish cleaning the office, change her clothes, and feed Shadow before the rain hit.

oOoOoOo

Dr. Edward Masen cringed wordlessly from his seat in first class. Throughout his flight from Chicago to Boston, he'd had the displeasure of sitting next to a rather incompetent woman and her young son. He'd specifically requested first class to avoid just such a situation, but luck had not been with him. The little boy in question couldn't have been more than a few months old, but already he was making his odious presence known to every passenger on the plane. The entire time they'd been in the air, the kid had cried, puked, and filled his diaper with some hideously - smelling substance. The fumes permeated the cabin and had made him dry heave more than once. The mother, seemingly oblivious, had done nothing more than switch the little demon from one shoulder to the next, bouncing him up and down, to no avail. Surely, she'd smelled it too?

Had it not been for the captain's sudden announcement they would be landing in the next ten minutes, he might have wrung the useless woman's neck.

The entire trip had been an absolute nightmare. First, his room at the hotel had been double-booked. Of course, the receptionist had apologized profusely, but he'd still had to scramble to find another room at different hotel. Next, when he'd arrived at the conference the next morning he'd found he'd left his notes at home on his desk. Luckily, his housekeeper had emailed him a copy. And finally, his flight home was grounded because of some stupid storm system brewing over Chicago. He'd been stuck in the airport for four hours waiting.

Surely, nothing else could go wrong? Right?

All he wanted was to get home, have a hot shower, and go to bed. He was exhausted and needed to get some sleep because he would be on call all this weekend so that Jasper could have a few days off after handling everything for the past two weeks.

Standing in line waiting to disembark, his cell phone chirped quietly from his pocket.

"Hello."

"Edward, how was your flight?" His partner's cheerful voice sounded through the line.

"We've just landed, actually."

"Oh, good, I caught you just in time. Could you stop by the office and make sure that I set the alarm. Alice and I were in kind of a hurry when we left for dinner, and I think I forgot to set it."

Edward grumbled. There went his hot shower. The office was a good thirty minutes from his home in Beacon Hill. "What about the new girl? The housekeeper? Can't she check it?"

"Bella left to go shopping before Alice and I headed out. I tried her cell phone earlier, but all I got was her voice mail. I don't know when she'll be home, and Alice and I are going to be out late."

"I see." Edward's face twisted into a scowl. "She's only been working a week and already she's shirking her duties and running off to go shopping. Excellent choice, Jasper."

Jasper huffed on the other end of the line. "She was not running off, Edward. She had already worked a full day, and she's entitled to do with her free time as she pleases. Besides, it wasn't my choice alone. If I recall correctly, as you ran out the door, you told me to hire her. I believe your words were, 'Oh, Jasper, I'm sure she's perfectly fine'."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine. I'll check the damn alarm."

"Good. And on another note, Bella is not just a housekeeper. She's also the receptionist. Not to mention, she's been helping Alice run errands for her shop. They've become very close, so be nice to her, Edward. I won't have you running her off with your condescending, superior attitude. Bella's had a rough time of it recently, and I don't want to hear that you've been less than civil with her."

Edward reached the baggage claim and bent down to collect his suitcase.

"I'd hardly call myself superior, Jasper. I take offense to that, too. I've never been anything but professional with both our patients and our employees."

"She's more than just an employee this time," Jasper argued. "Plus, you know how hard it is for Alice to make friends. She loves Bella already."

Edward frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of his sister befriending one of their employees.

"Look, I'm on my way out to the car now. I'll stop and check the alarm on the way home. Can we continue this charming conversation later?"

Jasper sighed irritably. "Fine, Edward, but remember what I said. Bella is to be treated with respect. In fact, you'd do well to just stay away from her altogether."

"Whatever, Jasper. I'll see you later."

Edward ended the call and headed over to his sleek, red Audi TTS Coupe. Clicking the button on his key fob to open the trunk, he quickly stowed his luggage and slid into the driver's seat. He grumbled quietly to himself. What the hell was Jasper's problem? He was acting as if Edward planned to attack the girl as soon as he saw her, which was the furthest thing from the truth. In fact, it was odd that he would even imply such a thing, as it was normally either Alice or Jasper who were always trying to set him up with some insipid female.

Edward would have no problem complying with Jasper's request because he didn't plan on having anything to do with the girl. He made it a point never to socialize with those he employed. First, it was unprofessional, and second, he had no need for drama in his life. He preferred things quite as they were. He would tell Jasper so too the next time he saw him, and he would definitely speak with Alice about her poor choice in friends these days.

Edward scoffed at his best friend's demand again. He couldn't stay completely away from the girl, and it was ludicrous to make such an asinine request. He'd have to speak with her now and then. As Jasper so aptly pointed out, she was the receptionist, too. He couldn't ignore her completely. That would be rude. No, his was being stupid. On Monday, Edward would be sure to meet with this new employee, if only to prove to his brother-in-law his brother-in-law wrong. With that thought in mind, he started the engine and headed in the direction of the practice.

oOoOoOo

"Well?" Alice waited as her husband turned off his cell phone and slid it into his pocket. "What did he say? Do you think he took the bait?"

Jasper grinned at his wife conspiratorially. "Oh, pixie, I think your brother is in for one hell of ride."

Alice frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means I've just played the oldest trick in the book on your brother, and he doesn't even know it. By telling him to stay away from Bella, I've made it virtually impossible for him to remain aloof. He'll make it a point to get to know her now."

Alice nodded. "I see what you mean, but are you sure this is a good idea? I would like to see him settled down and happy as much as you and mom do, but I don't want Bella to get hurt in the process."

Jasper gathered his beautiful wife into his arms and kissed her softly. "I don't think you need to worry about Bella. She's made of stronger stuff than you think. Besides, I'm not about to let anything happen to our little sister."

Alice sighed and laid her head on her husband's chest. "I hope not, Jasper, because she really deserves to have some happiness in her life. She deserves to be loved."

"Well, we already love her so she has that, and if my calculations are correct, before long, a certain moody bachelor will be smitten as well."

oOoOoOo

Bella unlocked the door to her apartment and headed inside with her bounty. She'd spent the entire afternoon poking around the shops downtown and taking in the sights.

At first, she'd avoided Alice's boutique and chosen to look around some cheaper stores, but eventually she couldn't resist poking her head in the door. She was glad she changed her mind because the boutique was incredible. Alice's assistant, Irina, was an absolute genius, selecting the perfect things from the clearance racks and coordinating outfits.

Together, they'd come up with some great additions to Bella's meager wardrobe: two pairs of tan, cargo shorts; a trendy faded jean skirt; a blue, eyelet summer dress; a rainbow of vintage t-shirts and tanks; and a new pair of leather espadrilles. After Bella paid for her purchases, she ran into a Thai restaurant next door and picked up some Pad Thai for dinner.

Inside the apartment, she sat down all her bags and boxes next to the sofa and went to her bedroom to change into a comfortable pair of pajamas. Then, she headed to the kitchen to eat dinner. While she hunted for a plate and fork, she turned on her cell phone and checked her messages.

"Hey Bella, this is Angela...Angela Webber. I hope you don't mind, but Mrs. Cope gave me your number. She also told me that you just moved to Boston. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I wanted to call and see how you were doing. Give me a call back when you get a chance. The number is 732-555-1302."

Bella smiled. She hadn't spoken with Angela since college. She had missed the spunky brunette. It would be great to reconnect with her. She wondered if Angela was still dating Ben Cheney. They'd been pretty hot and heavy back in the day. Had she moved back to Forks?

Bella checked the area code of the number, but it wasn't a Washington State area code. She wondered where Angela lived now. Writing down her number, she made a mental note to call her back after she finished dinner.

Bella deleted the message and moved on to the next.

"Bella, this is Shelly. Give me a call when you get a free moment, girl, and let me know how Boston is treating you. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I gave Angela Webber your new cell phone. I ran into her the other day at the Pick-n-Save. Call me!"

Bella laughed. Mrs. Cope was a hoot, and it felt good to know that she was missed back in her hometown. It was also comforting to know that she still had connections to Forks other than her father. She went to the next message.

"Bella? Jasper here. I've tried calling a few times, but I keep getting your voicemail. You must have turned your cell phone off. Alice and I were in a hurry, and I think I forgot to set the alarm. When you get this, could you go check for me? Thanks. We'll see you later."

Oops! Maybe she should have left her cell phone on this afternoon. She hoped Jasper and Alice wouldn't be upset with her. Just in case, she would check the alarm and then call them back to let them know everything was okay. Quickly stowing her leftovers in the fridge and setting her plate in the sink, she headed to the back stairway.

At the foot of the stairs, she stopped. What if someone had broken in while she was gone? They could still be up there. She glanced back at her bedroom where she kept a long, metal ball bat for just such an emergency.

Yes, she would take the bat with her. It was better to be safe than sorry. She hurried into her room and took the bat out from under her bed and headed back up the stairs.

She unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and then quietly made her way onto the second floor. It was dark. The sun had set, and Jasper and Alice would have turned out all the lights when they'd left earlier. She listened for any strange noises, voices, or footsteps, but she heard nothing except the soft hum of the air conditioning unit.

The alarm panel was on the wall next to the front door as was the main light switch. Bella tiptoed quietly across the room. Sure enough, the alarm was deactivated.

She had just reached up to the alarm panel, her fingers poised to punch in the code, when the doorknob rattled. She froze. Behind the door, a man's voice mumbled and cursed. The doorknob rattled again. Gripping the ball bat tightly in her hands, Bella lifted it up over her head and braced herself to swing. If a burglar were intent on breaking in, he would get the surprise of his life.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a tall, muscular man in an immaculate business suit rushed through the entrance. His appearance while confusing sent Bella into action.

"Hi-yah!" she screamed as she swung the bat wildly at his head.

oOoOoOo

Edward cursed under his breath as he tried to find the right key to the door of the practice. It was pitch - black dark outside, and one of the security lights had blown. Yet another thing to go wrong for him this evening.

Finally finding the right key, he inserted it into the lock and opened the door. He moved into the entryway and glanced around the darken office when out of nowhere a woman scream. He felt a whoosh of warm air brush past his right ear followed by the thud of some unknown object. He quickly fumbled in the dark and found the main light switch, flipping on the lights.

His eyes squinted in the bright light, and he struggled to find where the voice had come from. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw a young woman in pink, striped pajamas and bare feet standing just a few feet away with a metal bat in her hands. He watched as she hurried to lift the bat yet again.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave right this minute, I'm calling the cops!"

The woman advanced a few steps toward him, holding the bat in a death grip.

Edward's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, buddy. Leave now, or the next time I swing this thing, I won't miss."

She waved the bat menacingly at him.

Edward frowned. "Look, my name is Dr. Edward Masen, and this is my office. In fact, I own this building. If anyone will be calling the police tonight, it will be me."

Bella froze. "What? You're Dr. Masen? I thought you wouldn't be back to the office until Monday. How do I know this isn't a trick?"

He winced when she continued to hold the bat pointed at his head. Putting his hands up in front of him, he tried to convey with his eyes that he was of no danger to her.

"If you'll put away the bat, I'll be happy to show you some ID."

Bella deliberated for a moment but thought better of it. "How about you show me the ID first, and then I'll put away the bat."

Edward's temper flared. He'd taken all the ridiculous nonsense he could handle for one night. "All right, I have had quite enough. Put that bat down right now," he growled.

The woman scowled and lowered the bat reluctantly. Advancing on her, Edward reached for it. "Give it to me."

She furiously shook her head no, and when he went to grab it, she screamed and jerked it out of his grasp. Seconds later, he felt a second whoosh of warm air rush by his right ear. He ducked and cursed. The woman was insane. He had to get that damn bat away from her before she actually hurt someone, specifically him.

"Damn it, woman! Drop the bat this instant, or I'll have you arrested for assault and battery."

The woman squeaked and immediately dropped the bat to the tile floor. It hit hard with a sharp metallic echo reverberating throughout the room. Both of them stood facing each other, their breathing ragged and loud in the quiet room.

Edward drug a hand through his hair, straightened his tie, and went to sit in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Now, I will introduce myself again. I am Dr. Edward Masen. I work here with my partner, Dr. Jasper Whitlock." He pulled a wallet his inside jacket pocket and held it out to her. "See here for yourself."

Bella tentatively took the wallet and looked over the driver's license. It listed him as Edward A. Masen, and his address as 58 Beacon Street, Boston, Massachusetts. The picture was a spitting image of the man sitting before her, and what an image he was! Now that she had a chance to get a better look at him, she almost swooned. She had thought Jasper was attractive, but he was no match for the Adonis sitting before her. He was very tall, well over six feet. His suit, definitely expensive, was cut to emphasize the strong muscular physique it covered. His hair was a startling mixture of reds and golds, messy and disheveled.

She remembered back to a conversation she'd had with Jessica where the nurse had described him as having "sex hair". Bella hadn't known what she'd meant at the time, not having much experience in that area of her life, but right now she itched to run her fingers through it.

Just as she admired how attractive he was, she also remembered he was her boss. And, she'd nearly taken his head off tonight with her bat. She would be lucky if he didn't fire her on the spot. Hanging her head in shame, she handed the wallet back to him.

"Forgive me, Dr. Masen, but I had to be sure. Jasper and Alice trust me to watch over things when they aren't here. I didn't want to disappoint them."

Edward sniffed derisively. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to report back to them you performed your duties admirably. Had your bat actually hit its mark, we'd be having a very different conversation, Miss...uh...what is your name again?"

She blushed. "My name is Bella, sir. Bella Swan."

"Well, Miss Swan," Edward addressed her as he rose from the chair, "in the future, please keep your cell phone with you and turned on at all times. If Jasper hadn't managed to get in touch with me, the alarm would have remained deactivated all night, leaving the practice vulnerable to burglars. From now on, it will be a part of your regular duties to check the alarm each night before you retire for bed."

Bella agreed weakly. "Yes, sir. I can assure you it won't happen again. Please accept my apologies."

"Apology accepted, Miss Swan. Also, I notice that you keep referring to Dr. Whitlock by his given name, Jasper. While he may be comfortable with that sort of familiarity between employee and employer, I am not. I do not make it a habit to socialize with those who work for me. It's not professional. You will refer to me as Dr. Masen only, and I will in turn call you Miss Swan."

"Of course, Dr. Masen." Bella bit her tongue. Beautiful he may be, but just who did this arrogant asshole think he was? She was all for maintaining a professional distance, but this was going a bit overboard. Surely he couldn't be related to Alice?

Pointing at the alarm panel, Edward ushered her over to stand in front of it. "Has Jasper shown you how to set the alarm?"

Bella nodded her head."Yes, we went over it when I started earlier this week."

"Good. Show me what you've learned."

Bella entered the alpha key code into the panel and punched another button to set the alarm, self conscious of the doctor watching her every move. He stood only inches from her. So close in fact that she could feel his breath against the nape of her neck. It made goosebumps break out all over her skin, and she was so uncomfortable that when she was finished, she turned and stepped away from him.

"If you have nothing else for me, sir, I'd like to head back to my apartment."

She quickly spun round to head back down to the third floor, forgetting the bat on the floor beside them. Edward's voice stopped her.

"Alice and Jasper will not be back until very late. Are you okay to stay here by yourself?"

Bella was puzzled. Was he expressing concern or was this another one of his insults? Did he think she was a child?

"Thank you for your concern, Dr. Masen, but as you clearly pointed out earlier, I am more than capable of defending myself," she responded tightly.

His lips twisted in a scowl and his brow furrowed. His expression made her nervous, and she wondered if she had angered him yet again.

"Be that as it may, Miss Swan, you are my employee as well as my tenant. It is my responsibility to see that you are safe."

"Of course, sir," she muttered quietly.

Yes, he would be more worried about any liability to himself than he was about her. She mustered the courage to look him in the eye, her back straight and her head held high.

"I never thought otherwise. To answer your question, I will be perfectly fine."

She walked over and picked up the bat from the floor. "I have this along with some pepper spray. Should anyone try to break in, I think I could hold my own until help came."

Edward nodded stiffly. "Very well then. If you don't mind, since you've already set the main alarm, could I follow you down to the apartment and leave through the back?"

Bella thought it over for a moment. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of Dr. Masen in her apartment. Yes, she could force him to reset the alarm and leave through the front, but she didn't want to make herself anymore of a target for his temper than she already had. It was best to just let him have his way.

"You're the boss."

Downstairs, Edward followed Bella through the back door to her apartment and into her living room. He noted the bags and boxes with Alice's shop label and remembered that Jasper had mentioned Bella went out shopping.

"I take it your shopping expedition was successful?"

"Excuse me?" Bella stopped at her front door and turned to face him.

"Jasper mentioned that you were shopping when he called me earlier."

Bella blushed. "Yes, I needed more appropriate clothes."

More appropriate clothes? Edward arched one finely groomed eyebrow. Why would she need more appropriate clothes?

Then, he finally took the time to really look at her. He examined the pajamas she wore. Yes, they were a tad bedraggled, but they hugged her curves attractively. He very much liked the dark halo her hair made around her face. It was striking against her pale skin. She was a trifle bigger than most of the woman he knew but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. If truth be told, Edward found her very appealing. Her blush was especially charming, and her eyes were deep and soulful. They drew him to her as a moth is driven to a flame. Under different circumstances, he might have been tempted to give her his card and ask her out for a drink.

His eyes also noticed her full, pink her lips and, for a moment, he allowed himself the pleasure of imagining what they might feel like under his own. The image was provocative, and his slacks suddenly felt uncomfortably tight in the crotch. Had the room gotten warmer he wondered as face broke out in a light sweat

A soft cough startled him from his daydreams, and he found himself back in the tiny living room with Miss Swan, who was staring at him quizzically. Running a hand over his face, he mentally shook himself. What the devil had he been thinking? She was his employee. This was all Jasper's fault. If he hadn't made such a fuss about the alarm, Edward would have had no need to be here at all. The girl was temptation itself. Jasper must have known, and this was just another one of his silly schemes to get Edward married and settled.

"Dr. Masen, are you okay?"

Edward turned his attention back to Miss Swan and shuddered. What was he doing here with her in her apartment, alone, and her dressed like that? What was she even doing, prancing around in her pajamas throughout the building at all hours of the night? Was she in on the Jasper's scheme as well? This was unacceptable. He would not fall so easily into their plans. Edward Masen was a bachelor, and a bachelor he would remain.

Edward turned on her then, determined set things straight.

"I'm perfectly fine, Miss Swan. While I am gratified to know you've made an effort to find suitable clothes, I hope your current state of dress doesn't indicate you've been ignoring our dress code policy this past week. You are, after all, the first person our patients see when they come into our offices. It is imperative that you make the right impression. Our reputation depends on it."

The hair on Bella's neck prickled, and her face grew hot yet again, only this time out of anger rather than embarrassment.

"Excuse me?"

Edward continued, gesturing at her pajamas. "I understand that under the circumstances, you were in a hurry so you might not have had time to slip on a robe. I can overlook just this once, of course, but please don't make it a habit."

Bella's anger imploded. How dare he? She'd had quite enough of his condescending attitude this evening. There was absolutely nothing indecent about what she was wearing. She wasn't about to let some pompous snob tell her otherwise. Job or no job, she had signed a lease. This was her home, and she would not be insulted in it by anyone. It was time for him leave. Tomorrow, she would have a very long chat with Jasper about Dr. Edward A. Masen. She had rights too, damn it!

She marched over to him, bracing her hands on her hips. "Get out."

Edward blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"From the moment you arrived, you've done nothing but insult and talk down to me. I'm not a child, and I'm not stupid. Yes, you are my employer, and I am your employee, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me this way."

He scowled, but before he could protest, Bella cut him off. "I've been nothing but professional since I started this job, and I won't have you imply otherwise. If you are not satisfied with me as an employee, then you should take that up with Jasper. But for tonight, go spew your pomp and circumstance somewhere else. We're all stocked up here!"

Edward coughed and sputtered where he stood, his eyes nearly bursting from their sockets, while Bella walked to the door and wrenched it open. No one had ever spoken to him that way. He was appalled that Jasper would hire such a disrespectful person. Before he could think of a proper response, Bella turned, rudely shoved him out the door, and slammed it behind him.

He stood dumfounded out on the cobblestone walkway. Had she really thrown him out of his own building? Edward scowled back at the door and wondered if he oughtn't to have fired her right then, but in the end decided to deal with it later and walked back to his car.

Exhaustion plagued him as he slid behind the wheel, and the clock blurred when he tried to read the time. He could barely make out the numbers, but he knew it was late. He glanced back at the townhouse. In the past, he'd always slept in the basement apartment when he'd been too tired to drive home after a late night. But, he couldn't do that now. The apartment was occupied by an evil shrew, and he wasn't about to ask for permission to sleep on her couch for the night. No, he told himself as he started the engine; he would push on and drive home. Tomorrow, he would have a long conversation with Jasper. If Miss Swan were to continue her employment with Whitlock and Masen Associates, she would need to understand a few rules.

Rule number one, Edward decided, should be that tossing your new boss out onto his ass wasn't completely acceptable.

oOoOoOo

Bella was livid. She paced back and forth across her bedroom floor. "Just who does he think he is? Arghh!"

Her cat, Shadow, lay curled on the edge of her bed, watching her with great interest. He'd never seen his human in such a state before. Normally, she was a very relaxed companion, but tonight, she looked ready to chew nails. Of course, he had heard the argument between his human and the other male earlier and had crept from his hiding place behind the curtains to watch. Oh, how fun it was to watch her heave the hateful male out the door. If he had been closer, he would have taken the opportunity to swipe his claws at the jerk himself. Alas, the dreadful human was already gone by the time he had scurried out into the living room. He flicked his tail impatiently and hoped he would get another opportunity.

Bella continued to pace and mutter to herself. Dr. Edward A. Masen was an asshole. Of all the unmitigated nerve? What gave him the right to come into her apartment and tell her how she should dress? Who made him the fashion arbiter of Boston? She remembered the way he'd looked at her, as if she were something he'd stepped in and couldn't get off his shoes. A fresh wave of fury hit her, and she grabbed one of the pillows from her bed, imagining it was his face.

"I'll…show… you! You…stupid… pretty…haired…ass!" She yelled, punctuating each word with a punch to the pillow.

Breathless, she dropped the pillow and flung herself down onto the bed.

"Ahh! I just can't understand how someone so attractive could be so mean. It just isn't fair. I was completely prepared to like him, and then he had to go and open his stupid mouth."

A glance at her bedside clock told her it was eleven, too late to call Jasper and Alice. She sighed. It didn't matter. She would see them in the morning. For now, she needed sleep. Crawling under her covers, she forced her mind to focus her father rather than the hated Dr. Masen. Charlie would have been proud of her tonight. He'd always encouraged her to stand up for herself. He'd her given her the first can of pepper spray she'd ever owned. Focusing on that memory, she finally settled down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of happier times.

oOoOoOo

Edward pulled his car into the garage and shut off the engine. He felt wretched and more than a little ashamed of himself. On the drive home, he'd had time to think about his actions earlier that evening with Miss Swan. He'd behaved deplorably. What would his mother say? Oh, he knew exactly what she would say. He could hear her voice in his head now.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I am appalled. I raised you to behave as a gentleman, and here I find you've become a heathen. Apologize immediately."

He winced at the vividness of his imagination. His mother would be appalled at his actions, and she had raised him better. He would apologize to Miss Swan in the morning.

Dragging his feet up the stairs to his bedroom, he practically fell onto the bed. He'd left his luggage in the car, deciding he could retrieve it in the morning. He yawned and took off his tie. He would deal with everything tomorrow. Tonight, he needed rest. Flinging the tie onto the floor, he settled on sleeping in his clothes because he was just too exhausted to finish getting undressed. Crawling to the top of the bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His last thought was whether Miss Swan would prefer tulips or daises.


	3. The Best Laid Plans

"Anyone who says he can see through women is missing a lot." – Grouch Marx

Chapter Three

Bella awoke to the sound of knocking. A glance at her bedside clock told her it was a little after eight. Climbing out of bed, she slid on a pair of fuzzy slippers and headed into the living room.

"Just a minute!" She walked over and checked through the peephole. "What?" There was no one there, yet still she heard someone knocking.

"Bella, it's Alice. Are you there?"

Ah, her voice was coming from the back door. Bella scrambled to run and unlock it. Normally, she never locked the door between her apartment and the practice, but her run-in with Alice's brother had sent her into a tailspin. Even after a good night's sleep, she was still at a loss for his behavior.

"Good morning." Alice grinned as Bella opened the door. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Bella shrugged. "You did, but I needed to get up anyway. I hate sleeping late. It makes me feel like crap for the rest of the day."

She gestured for Alice to follow her. "Can I make you a cup of coffee?"

"No, actually, that's why I came downstairs. Jasper and I were thinking of going out for breakfast. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure." Bella glanced down at her worn-out, pink-striped pajamas and wrinkled her nose. "But I think I'd better get a quick shower first. Why don't I meet you upstairs in about twenty minutes?"

Alice nodded, smiling. "That's fine. See in you in twenty minutes." She turned and headed back toward the stairs.

"Alice?" Bella stopped her before she closed the door. "I thought Jasper didn't want you walking up and down those stairs."

When Jasper had first shown Bella the back stairway between her apartment and the rest of the building, he'd told her that he was thinking of having them remodeled. They were old and narrow, and he was especially worried that Alice might fall going down them.

Alice winked. "He's in the shower, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm not going to walk all the way around the building just to talk to you."

"True," Bella agreed. "But you could've just as easily called me."

"Yes, but I didn't want to take the chance that you still had your cell phone turned off."

Her friend's eyes narrowed a bit for a moment. "Where were you last night, by the way?"

Bella blushed. "Sorry about that. I turned off my phone while I was shopping, and I forgot to turn it back on until I got home. I did get Jasper's message, and I did set the alarm. I was going to call after I checked it, but I ran into Dr. Masen last night, and I lost track of time."

Alice's eyes widened. "You met Edward last night?"

"Yes. He said Jasper called him when he couldn't reach me. I really am sorry about that. It won't happen again. From now on, I'll be sure to keep my cell phone on at all times."

Alice listened to her friend babble and grew more and more concerned with each word. "Bella, you don't have to apologize. You're not at our beck and call, you know. Your free time is your own. Besides, Jasper knows better than to run off without checking the alarm first."

Bella frowned. "I just don't want to let either of you down."

Now Alice was worried. "Honey, you haven't let us down. Did Edward say something to you last night?"

It would be just like her brother to barge in, guns blazing. No doubt he'd thoroughly stuck his foot in his mouth this time. She fumed quietly. She had warned Jasper that something like this would happen. Antagonizing Edward was a sure way to get him to snap. If he'd taken his anger toward Jasper out on poor Bella, she would have both their heads.

"Well, he was rather blunt, and I don't think he likes me very much. In fact, that's something I wanted to talk to Jasper about this morning. I might have, sort of, accidentally thrown Dr. Masen out of my apartment last night." Bella's face flushed an even deeper red. When she'd gone to bed last night, she'd resolved to talk with Jasper and demand that he speak to Edward, but in the cold light of day, she wasn't so sure. Edward was Alice's brother, and blood is thicker than water. She just hoped that her friend wouldn't be too angry with her.

Alice bit her lip to hold back her laughter. "You threw him out? Really? Why?"

Bella shook her head. "Yeah. We had a bit of a disagreement. He kind of implied that my pajamas were indecent, and that I was to wear a robe when roaming the building from now on."

She watched as Alice's expression went from disbelief to fury in a matter of seconds. "Are you kidding me? He actually said that to you?"

She looked fit to burst, and Bella was afraid, in this stage of her pregnancy, she just might.

"Yes, and I guess my temper got the best of me because the next thing I knew, I had opened the door, and he was flying out of it," she replied miserably.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice exclaimed happily much to Bella's surprise. "I knew we were going to be great friends, but I think you just became the best friend I've ever had. Do you know how long I've waited for someone to finally put my brother in his place? You're my hero." She rushed forward and impulsively hugged Bella, giggling almost hysterically.

Bella stood rooted to the spot and chuckled nervously. "Wow! I certainly didn't expect this kind of reaction."

With one last squeeze, Alice leaned back, still snickering and wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "I think you just made my entire year." She gestured toward the bedroom. "Go! Hurry! Get your shower. I can't wait for Jasper to hear this. He's going to love it."

With that, she turned and headed up the stairs to her apartment, chuckling the whole way, and Bella headed into her room to get ready for breakfast. Thirty minutes later, she emerged in one of her new pairs of cargo shorts and a cute red and orange patterned t-shirt. She fed Shadow, grabbed the small leather backpack she used as a purse, and headed upstairs to meet Alice and Jasper.

They were sitting in the waiting room, Alice in Jasper's lap. They were giggling and whispering to one another, but they sobered immediately when they spotted Bella.

"Good morning."

Alice stood and rushed over to wrap a casual arm around Bella's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't wait. I had to tell him."

Jasper came up beside Alice, grinning. "What I wouldn't give to have seen the look on Edward's face as he went sailing out that door last night. Someone needed to pull the stick out of his ass. You are something, cupcake."

Bella chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Neither one of you are upset with me? Not even a little bit?"

Jasper winked, his baby blue eyes full of mischief. "Not at all, darlin'. It's about time someone stood up to him."

oOoOoOo

Over pancakes and bacon in a corner diner a few blocks from the practice, Bella recounted in detail what had happened between Edward and her the previous night. She was still a bit bewildered by Alice and Jasper's reactions, but she laughed along with them nonetheless.

"I just don't understand why he took such an instant dislike to me," Bella worried out loud as she stabbed a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Cupcake, it's not really you that he dislikes. You have to understand. Edward has always been a bit of an odd bird." Jasper leaned back, sipping his coffee.

"Definitely." Alice joined in. "Even as a child, Edward was uncomfortable around anyone outside our parents and I, and after Dad died, he just seemed to sort of retreat into himself. He was always angry all the time."

"Were he and your dad close?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged. "Not as close as he is with Mom, but they had a good relationship, I think. Sure, Dad was a little disappointed when Edward decided to become a psychiatrist rather than join him at his law firm, but he eventually came around."

"How old were you when your dad died?"

"Eighteen. I'd just graduated high school, and Edward had just got accepted into med school."

Bella thought about her own dad, and her heart clinched to know that Alice has known the same pain. "It must have been hard for you."

Alice's eyes grew distant, and she rubbed a hand absently over her pregnant belly.

"It wasn't easy, but I had Mom and Jasper. It helped a lot."

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready for their check. Jasper nodded his head and slid his credit card across the table. Bella stopped him, her hand over his.

"That's not necessary. I can pay for my own breakfast."

"Nonsense." Jasper moved her hand away. "We invited you. You can pay the next time."

She snorted. As if he would ever really allow her to pay for either him or Alice. Nevertheless, she would find a way to pay him back. She'd just have to be sneaky about it.

Just then, Alice's cell phone rang, and she pulled it from her purse to check the caller ID. It was Edward. She eyed Jasper subtly and got up from the table.

"I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically to both of them. "It's the boutique. I really need to take this. I'll only be a few minutes."

Outside the diner, Alice took a breath before she answered the call. She hated lying to Bella, but she wanted her to be as clueless as possible. Edward was vicious when crossed. Should she and Jasper's plan blow up in their faces, she did not want her friend to get caught in the crossfire.

"Hello, Edward. What can I do for you on this beautiful Saturday morning?"

She heard a cough followed by some shuffling in the background. "Well, you can start by dispensing with the pleasantries. I'm sure you've already spoken with Miss Swan by now. Just say whatever it is you need to say and be done with it."

Alice chuckled wryly. "Oh no, dear brother, I'm not going to make it quite that easy for you. You've got some explaining to do."

"Can we not do this, Alice? I realize I owe Miss Swan a rather large apology, and I'm planning to take care of it today."

"I see," she commented knowingly. "But that still doesn't explain the call."

Edward muttered something unintelligible and then sighed. "I was calling to see if you knew what Miss Swan's favorite flower is."

"Flowers, Edward?" Alice's disapproval was unmistakable. "I think you'll need more than some measly bouquet of flowers to make up for how you acted last night."

"Well, I can hardly ask her to dinner," he huffed. "It would be improper."

"You are completely mental, do you know that?" Alice accused. "How would taking Bella to dinner as an apology be improper?"

"She is my employee. It wouldn't look right," Edward replied, more than a little fed up with his younger sister at this point.

"I cannot believe we came from the same mother. You really are outrageous."

"Alice," he growled. "I do not have all day to argue about this. Do you or do you not know what Bella's favorite flower is?"

"Yes, I do know what her favorite flower is," she admitted. "But I'm not going to tell you. You can figure it out for yourself."

"Fine," Edward spat. "Be childish if that's what you want. Besides, none of this would have ever happened if it hadn't been for you and Jasper anyway."

"I fail to see how Jasper and I are to blame for you sticking your foot in it."

"Well, if either of you had remembered to set the damn alarm, I wouldn't have had to go over there at all."

Alice counted to ten slowly under her breath. She'd always loved her older brother, but this time he had completely lost it. "I'm hanging up now, Edward. I refuse to argue with you any further. Whatever you decide, apologize to Bella immediately. Or I'll tell Mom."

With that, she hung up on her brother and headed back into the diner. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and she refused to let Edward ruin it for her. Bella and Jasper were still sitting in their booth, sipping coffee and talking quietly when Alice sat back down.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked, his hand squeezing hers in silent concern.

Alice smiled at both of them. "Yes, just a particularly disagreeable customer who demanded to speak with the owner. I handled it. No worries."

Jasper smirked. He knew exactly who Alice's disagreeable customer had been, and he couldn't wait to hear the latest development for their little plan.

"Good. How about we head home? I've already taken care of the check, and I think Bella was hoping to work in the garden this morning."

Alice grinned. "Oh, that sounds lovely. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I'd love the company, actually," Bella agreed.

oOoOoOo

Edward shrugged on a dark blue sports coat over matching pants and a white dress shirt that he left open at the neck. He slid his wallet into a hidden pocket inside the jacket and grabbed his keys and cell phone from his bedside table. He was still frustrated that Alice was being so pigheaded. She'd acted as if he'd committed a capital crime. Yes, he had said some rather rude things to the housekeeper, but that was no reason to hang up on him in the middle of a conversation. He'd said he would apologize to her, for God's sake. Besides, she was Alice's friend, not his, and if she'd stayed on the phone a bit longer he would've discussed his disapproval over that as well.

Checking his watch, he noted the late hour and dashed downstairs to grab a quick cup of coffee and a piece of toast. He'd promised his mother he would meet her for lunch, and Esme did not like tardiness.

The florist shop he preferred was only open until noon on Saturdays and closed on Sundays. If he didn't get over there now, he'd have to wait until Monday to speak to Miss Swan, and he couldn't wait that long. By now, Alice was certain to have informed his mother of the incident between he and Miss Swan despite her warning otherwise. If he didn't apologize before lunch, Esme would be entirely put out with him. And, an angry Mrs. Esme Elizabeth Platt Masen was not something Edward was prepared to deal with on an empty stomach.

Easing his car out of the garage, he drove over to the flower shop where he purchased a large vase of purple hyacinths. Purple hyacinths, the florist advised him, meant "Please forgive me." He was sure, like Alice, Miss Swan would not make this easy for him, so he was prepared to lay on the Cullen charm if need be.

The flowers were an added incentive for he did not plan to grovel. Edward never pleaded for anything. If the silly woman refused his apology then she could damn well find another place of employment. As it was, he still wasn't convinced this wasn't another of Jasper and Alice's harebrained schemes to get him interested in someone.

After leaving the florist, he headed straight for the practice to find Miss Swan. He parked his car behind the building where he found both her and his sister on hands and knees pulling weeds from the flower beds. At the sound of his car, they both looked up. Alice struggled to stand up from her seat on the grass. He noted that her pregnancy was already making it difficult for her maneuver about.

"Edward, what brings you here?' As if she'd didn't know.

He glanced at Miss Swan, who eyed him cautiously from her perch next to Alice. "I was hoping to speak with Miss Swan, if I may."

"Well, she's sitting right here." Alice removed her work gloves and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "Speak away!"

Edward's eyes narrowed. What was his sister up to? She'd wanted him to apologize. Surely, she didn't expect him to do so out for everyone and God to see.

"I was hoping to speak with her alone, Alice." He directed his attention to Bella. "Could we possibly talk in your apartment for a minute?"

Bella looked at Alice, who smiled at her encouragingly, and then glanced back at Edward.

"All right," she agreed quietly

She stood, dusting grass and dirt from her knees, and gestured for Edward to follow her into the apartment. He'd barely taken a step when he remembered the flowers. Hastily ducking back to his car, he grabbed the vase of hyacinths and went to catch up with her. Alice smirked as he passed her on his way to catch up with Bella.

"I didn't think you'd want to have lunch with Mom without apologizing to Bella first," she snickered.

Edward ignored her and walked faster. He found Miss Swan in her kitchen in the middle of pouring two glasses of iced tea. She sat the glass pitcher down as he approached, noticing the flowers.

"Are those for me?"

Edward sat them on the bar next to the pitcher of tea and then chose one of the bar stools to sit. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you about what happened between us. I feel I owe you an apology, Miss Swan. Last night, I was tired and irritated with Jasper, and I'm afraid I took my ill humor out on you."

Bella ran a fingertip over the delicate hyacinth blossoms and leaned forward to breathe in their sweet scent. The meaning of his choice was not lost on her, for her grandmother had loved flowers and had taken particular interest in their meanings.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

Edward smiled and gave himself a mental pat on the back. She liked the flowers. Of course, she did. Women would forgive you anything as long you bought them a nice, expensive gift to go along with your "I'm sorry". This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Right. Well, I'm glad we had this little chat. I hope that from here on out, we can endeavor to cultivate a more congenial working relationship. I realize that you probably regret your own actions last night, and I'm willing to forgive you as well."

He stood and offered her his hand. "Shall we shake on it, Miss Swan?"

Bella stared at his hand in astonishment. What kind of an apology was that? He hadn't once mentioned the word sorry the whole time he'd spoken. What was all that noise about "congenial working relationship"? Not to mention, he forgave her? He was out of his mind if he thought she was going to apologize for throwing him out. She had every right to ask him to leave after he'd more or less called her indecent.

Edward watched as Miss Swan shrank back from his outstretched hand, as if it were something that would attack her at any moment. He wondered briefly if perhaps he'd laid things on a bit too thick because she appeared to be in a daze. Withdrawing his hand, he sat back down at the stool.

"Miss Swan? Is everything all right?"

Bella blinked up at him, her face twisted in confusion. "I'm sorry. I think I lost you for a second. What was it you were saying?"

"I believe," Edward motioned between the two of them, "that we were agreeing to let bygones be bygones. While your actions last night were certainly inadvisable under the circumstances, after today, there should be no need for any further hostility."

Bella's cheeks flushed deeper and deeper with each word he spoke, and Edward observed as a shiver visibly shook her whole body. One of her hands abruptly flew forward to grab at the edge of the bar, and he worried she was having some kind of attack. He jumped from his seat and rushed to her side, but before he could ask her what was the matter, she threw back her head and burst out laughing. Her reaction left him flabbergasted, and he stood rooted to the floor in front of her with absolutely no idea how to react. Her ridiculous giggles went on and on, alarming him more and more with each passing second.

Edward, fearing that Miss Swan was having a complete mental break down, grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Jasper. He remembered the other doctor telling him she'd been having a rough time the past few weeks. Perhaps, this was the culmination of too much pressure. He listened to the other line ring through and waited for Jasper to pick up.

Unexpectedly, a hand shot out and tore the cell phone from his grasp. His shocked eyes darted up to find Miss Swan, now sober as a church mouse, snapping the phone shut and throwing it onto the bar. Edward froze and watched as the young woman sucked in a deep breath and turned to him. Her hands were balled tightly at her sides, and he gulped at the disturbingly murderous glint in her eyes.

"You are without a doubt...the most...infuriating...insufferable...ASS...I have ever met! What kind of apology was that? You bring me these beautiful flowers, but then you turn right around and hurl insult after insult. I'm sorry, Dr. Masen, but if this is what you call an apology, then...no...I don't accept it."

Bella grabbed the vase of hyacinths from the bar and shoved it into his hands. "And, you can keep the flowers because I will not be bribed into forgetting your behavior last night."

" B. . .b . . .bribe?" Edward sputtered.

"Yes," she replied. "Bribe. You thought you could waltz in here with flowers and that cocky smile, and I would just fall all over myself to forgive you."

"Certainly not! That was not my intention at all."

Angry, he slammed the flowers back down onto the bar. "I came here in good faith to make restitution for my indiscretions last night."

Bella huffed. "Oh really? Then what was all that nonsense about my 'inadvisable actions' and 'no need for further hostility'? I don't believe I heard one single 'I'm sorry' the whole time you were talking. Did you even listen to what you were saying, or does that incredibly large stick up your ass block the sound of your own voice?"

She watched the doctor's nose flare and his eyes darken, but she continued on. "You know, after meeting Alice and Jasper, I thought my luck had finally turned around. They've been so nice to me since I moved here, and I like them. Alice has practically become my best friend, and I was hoping that you and I could be friends too. But, I can see that's not going to happen. You've already decided that I'm nothing more than the hired help, and that's just fine with me, Dr. Masen."

Bella picked up the vase of flowers again and handed them to him. "These are lovely, but I can't accept them under the circumstances. I would also appreciate it if we never spoke of this again. I will agree to try my best to work with you and to maintain a professional distance. All I ask in return is that from here on out, you refrain from speaking to me unless it is work related. I will respect your wishes, if you will respect mine. Are we understood, Dr. Masen?"

Edward had remained silent the entire time she spoke. Though there was a subtle hint of color in his cheeks; she could tell nothing else of his feelings or what he thought. He accepted the flowers from her without a word and awkwardly picked up his cell phone, fumbling to put it back into his jacket pocket. Not certain of what else to do, Bella walked over to her door, opened it, and waited for him to leave.

She watched him glance momentarily around the room, his brow creased. His lips twitched once as if he were about to say something, but thinking better of it, he turned and headed straight for the door. He paused only once, when he reached her, his eyes fanning out to the garden outside.

"Miss Swan…I…" Edward struggled to find the right words, but one glance at Bella from the corner of his right eye told him the conversation was over. He cut himself off before he made an even bigger fool of himself and headed to his car.

He did not look back when he heard her close the door behind him. He only got into his car and pointed it in the direction of home. When he got there, he shot off a quick text to his mother to beg off lunch with the excuse of catching up on paperwork and then sequestered himself inside his study for the rest of the day.

When Alice called him later that evening, he didn't answer. He wanted to put Miss Swan and the whole nasty business out of his mind. He could abide by her wishes and ignore her outside of work. He didn't see a problem with that after their confrontation.

Later, sipping a glass of scotch while reclining on the couch in his study, he remembered Miss Swan's remark about friendship. He chuckled darkly to himself. Miss Swan wouldn't have made such a naively innocent offer had she had she really know him and what he was capable of.

No, Edward would most certainly not be a good friend for the young girl, of that he was certain. The very blood that ran through his veins assured him of that. It would be more prudent to stay away from her. When Monday came, he would do his best to avoid her. Edward wouldn't afford to get close to her. He wouldn't see another innocent harmed.

oOoOoOo

Monday, for Bella, despite the stress of the weekend, dawned bright and sunny. Her 'good morning' to Jasper was cheerful and light when he made his way downstairs. She brewed a pot of coffee and even laid out a tray of blueberry muffins she'd baked earlier that morning. Jasper watched her thoughtfully from his open doorway. Despite the raised voices that he and Alice had plainly heard from outside Bella's apartment, neither she nor Edward had spoken about what had happened over the weekend. Edward had ignored his sister's calls that evening, and Bella had spent the rest of the weekend working furiously in the garden, turning down Jasper's invitation to dinner.

He wondered what the new work week would bring, and he hoped that whatever had happened between the two of them, it would not affect the practice. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind Bella's desk. It was eight o'clock. Edward would arrive shortly. He, like Jasper, preferred to come in early and work in his office before he saw any patients. Jasper ambled back over to his desk but kept the door open. He'd promised Alice he'd make sure that Edward remained civil this morning, and he didn't want her to worry. It was bad for both her and the baby.

Ten minutes later, the man in question pushed through the main door and headed straight for his office beside Jasper's. He didn't stop. He didn't say good morning. In fact, Edward acknowledged neither Jasper nor Bella. He just closed the office door behind him without a sound.

What the hell? Jasper thought. That wasn't like him at all. Edward always stopped and said good morning when he arrived. He rose from his chair and went to knock on his partner's door. After three quick raps, a voice bade him to enter.

Edward sat at his desk, thumbing through a stack of files. He looked tired and ill-tempered. Purple shadows highlighted his blood-shot eyes, and his hair was messier than usual, as if he'd run his hands through it repeatedly.

"Feeling a bit under the weather this morning, Edward?" Jasper asked. He could guess the real reason for his restless night.

His partner glanced up from his files and muttered, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"I wonder why." He plopped down into one of the chairs in front of Edward's desk, loosening his tie.

Edward bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why, nothing," his friend replied surreptitiously. "I was just saying. You do look rather tired. Something on your mind?" The humor in his partner's eyes irritated Edward. Jasper knew damn well why he hadn't been able to sleep. He wasn't going to play this game.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Is this really necessary, Jasper?"

Jasper leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees, and met Edward's eyes directly. "That all depends now, doesn't it?"

"Depends on what?"

The other doctor's eyes narrowed. "On whether you intend to continue this little charade you have going."

He watched as Edward squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jasper stood, rising to his full height. "This bullshit game you play with practically every woman you meet. It's got to stop, Edward. You are not your father."

"I'm not playing at any game," Edward argued peevishly. "And, I fail to see why my father would have anything to do with it."

"Damn it, Edward!" Jasper slammed his fist down on the top of his partner's desk. "When are you going to admit the truth? You can hide it from Alice. You can hide it from Esme, but you can't hide it from me. I know what your father did."

Edward's nostrils flared. "And, just what is it you think you know, hmm?"

"I know about your father's affairs, Edward, and I know he wasn't the only one who died in that car crash."

Edward froze, and the air in his lungs turned to ice. How could Jasper know? No one knew. He'd made sure his father's mistakes were hidden. Even when the police had come to the door, it had been he who'd met them, and he who'd begged them to share only the most important details of the crash. His mother would have been devastated to learn that her husband of thirty-five years had not only cheated on her but had died sitting next to his very pregnant mistress.

Edward Senior had lied to Esme that morning and said he had a late meeting with a client. Had a drunk driver not run straight through a red light and hit him and his lover, Victoria, on their way to dinner, no one would've discovered the elder Masen's deception.

And Edward wished with all his heart he'd never found out, for the day his father died had changed his entire life. The man he thought could do no wrong was a liar and a philanderer. It was unthinkable.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and focused his attention back to Jasper.

"How did you find out?" he rasped.

"One of the police officers you spoke with mistook me for you. He wanted to know what I knew of a Victoria Hunter."

Edward licked dry lips, suddenly feeling quite parched. He went to his mini fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Does Alice know?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, when I realized what was going on, I didn't have the heart to tell her. She loved your father. It would have hurt her to find out that he'd betrayed her mother that way, and she was already in enough pain."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. She need never know either. Father is dead. Let sleeping dogs lie. I certainly have."

"Have you?" Jasper asked. "Because it seems to me that this secret has been slowly eating away at you for years. You may think you're hiding it well, but you're not."

"Well, what would you have me do, Jasper?" Edward burst out angrily. "March right upstairs and tell your pregnant wife that her adoring father was a cheater and a liar?"

"No," he answered soothingly. "I understand your reasons for keeping your father's secrets, Edward. I've kept them too, but I think you should consider talking to someone. You just can't keep going on like this. You've got to let someone in at some point."

Edward turned his chair away from Jasper to face the window behind them. He was silent for a long time. Jasper waited but, inevitably, gave up. If his friend refused to talk, there was nothing more he could do. Before he left, he pulled a card from his wallet and laid it down on Edward's desk.

"I have patients to see, but here's the card of a friend of mine. He's very good, and he's use to dealing with other therapists."

Jasper turned and headed for the door. As he reached it, Edward finally broke his silence. "I'll think about it."

After Jasper left, Edward continued to think. It wasn't lost on him that Jasper had failed to mention Victoria's pregnancy. While the police officer might have shared the details of the crash with his partner, they wouldn't have known about the tiny life Ms. Hunter carried. He was certain only he knew about the child because the coroner was a friend of his and had showed him the initial autopsy report before he filed it.

He turned his chair around and picked up the card Jasper had left behind. He knew his friend was only trying to help, but how could anyone possibly understand the immensity of the burden he carried? Certainly not his mother or Alice. If they knew what he had been keeping from them, they'd hate him. No, it was better that he continued to bear the load alone.

oOoOoOo

While Jasper's workload dropped precipitously after Dr. Masen's return, Bella's did not. If anything, it doubled, for most of the other psychiatrist's patients had waited until his first day back to schedule their appointments. An endless parade of people marched through their door over the course of the day, and Bella scarcely kept pace with them all.

Both doctors and their nurses worked well past their normal closing hour with the last patient leaving at only just past six o'clock. Bella had just glanced up from a huge stack of patient files when she spotted Jasper heading into to his office. He looked exhausted, and she worried that he needed to eat. She grabbed a packet of peanut butter crackers from her desk and followed him.

She sat them down on his desk. "Here, eat these. I'll get you a bottle of water too."

Jasper smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, cupcake. You're a lifesaver."

Grabbing the water from his mini-fridge, she turned and handed it to him as well. "You're not heading to the hospital now, are you?"

"No, Edward and I decided the staff there could handle things for another night. I'm going to head upstairs and join Alice for dinner."

"Good. If you don't mind, I'm going to finish up with the filing and then call it a day too. I can just clean tomorrow morning before anyone gets here."

"That's fine," Jasper approved. "Alice is making chicken parmesan. Do you want to eat with us tonight?"

"No, I'm too tired to eat anything right now. I was thinking a nice, cool shower would hit the spot."

"Indeed it would," he agreed. "I might take one myself."

He gave her a devious smirk. "I might even talk the wife into joining me."

Bella blushed and chuckled. "You're incorrigible."

Jasper laughed at her reaction. It had been a long day, and it felt good to cut loose for a minute or two. It was one of the things he liked about Bella. Like him, she was always ready with a smile or joke to lighten the mood.

He waved a hand toward his door and playfully motioned for Bella to leave. "Go. Finish up and get out of here. I don't want to see you near your desk for the rest of the evening."

"Night, Jasper."

"Night."

oOoOoOo

Bella quickly cleared her desk and headed downstairs to jump in the shower. Afterward, she slipped on a comfy pair of cotton shorts and a tank top to bum around her apartment. Relaxing on her couch, she turned on her TV and flipped through the channels to find a movie to watch. As usual, there was nothing interesting on, so she turned it back off and searched through her book collection for something to read. But she'd already read most of the books she owned, some twice over.

She went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, but her search yielded only a half gallon jug of milk and an apple. Her stomach growled. She would need something more substantial than an apple for dinner. She flipped through her collection of take out menus, thinking she'd just order something.

Her shower must have energized her, because ten minutes later, she dropped the menu she'd been studying and decided she was too wound up to stay in.

Bella hurried to her bedroom and changed out of her shorts and tank into a light summer dress. She shoved her tired feet into her new espadrilles, grabbed her backpack, and headed upstairs to let Alice and Jasper know she was leaving. If they weren't busy, she'd probably invite them to come with her too.

Stepping onto the second floor, she stopped. Jasper had taken care of everything. He'd turned off all the lights and forwarded their calls to the answering service for the night. From the fast fading sunset, light filtered through the waiting room curtains, and the furniture was encapsulated in shadow. Everything was quiet. After the hustle and bustle of the day, Bella took a moment to appreciate the peace and serenity.

Light spilled into the hallway from under Dr. Masen's office door, and Bella wondered curiously why he was still there. Then it dawned on her that he was probably working late, catching up on anything that might have piled up while he was away. She worried momentarily whether he had eaten dinner yet. Maybe she coul NO! She stopped herself. She should not allow her thoughts to stray in that direction.

Bella had studiously avoided Dr. Masen all day, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. They'd agreed to be civil with one another and to refrain from speaking outside of work. She would not extend her hand in friendship again only to have it bitten off. He'd made it perfectly clear what he thought of her, and she needed to learn that some causes were indeed lost.

oOoOoOo

Edward rubbed his tired, dry eyes and shut down his laptop for the night. It was late, and he needed to get home. He was exhausted, and he hadn't eaten dinner, despite Jasper's invitation earlier that evening. He grabbed his briefcase and turned off his desk lamp. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

Edward deliberated on what to do for dinner. He could stop somewhere on the way home, but he loathed eating alone. He toyed with the idea of going upstairs but decided against it. His sister and brother-in-law would have already eaten, and besides that, he was still a bit wary from his conversation with Jasper that morning. Finding out that Jasper knew about his father had been a revelation for him, and he had yet to fully compartmentalize it. Of course, he would have to face his brother-in-law sooner or later. Of that, he had no doubt. But he planned to put it off for as long as he possibly could. He only prayed Jasper didn't let anything slip to Alice accidentally.

Shutting his office door, Edward turned and was startled to find an equally stunned Miss Swan standing behind him. The first he noticed was her change in clothes. Her dress was white and strapless and the bodice highlighted her ample bust line. He couldn't help but stare at the pleasing picture she made, but then he realized she was probably on her way out too. Would she perhaps want to have dinner with him?

But then he remembered she no longer wished to speak with him outside the office. That precluded any and all dinner invitations. And if she didn't want to speak with him, she certainly didn't want to be standing in the hallway with him while he stared at her breasts.

Her voice, soft and melodious, rang out in the quiet, turning his attention back to her face.

"I didn't realize anyone was still up here," she offered tentatively, blushing. Edward was becoming rather fond of her blush. It seemed to be her go-to response for much of their interactions. "I was just on my way upstairs to let Jasper and Alice know I'm going out."

Edward nodded. "I'm heading out too. I was just trying to catch up on some work."

The silence between them was uncomfortable, and Miss Swan's eyes darted back and forth between him and the staircase more than once. She was obviously nervous. He noticed how she fidgeted under his gaze. Self-conscious himself suddenly, he stared down at the floor wondering how to proceed, for she had made it abundantly clear in their last conversation that she wanted little to do with him. He needn't have worried, because his stomach made the decision for him. It gurgled loudly, advertising its displeasure over being made to wait for food.

Edward coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Well, I believe that's my cue to say good night. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Miss Swan."

He turned and headed for the door.

Bella watched the doctor leave with more than a little bit of relief. She was surprised that he'd even spoken to her, but as they'd stood there together she'd realized she wasn't the only one in the room uncomfortable. He'd been uneasy too. In fact, he'd scarcely looked at her the whole time he'd spoken to her, preferring to stare down at his shoes. It was as if he were ashamed to be in her presence.

Bella thought back to her conversation with the Whitlocks on Sunday morning. She'd listened when Alice explained her brother was awkward around new people, but until now, it hadn't really hit her. What if he really had been trying to apologize the other day? Thinking back, she'd barely given him any chance at all to respond.

Bella inhaled sharply. What had she done? She had to make this right. If she hurried, she could catch up with him before he left.

Bella ran down the front steps and rushed around the side of the building. She was in luck. He hadn't left yet. In fact, as she drew closer, she noticed that his head was bent over something, studying it. But then he surprised her by sitting back up and starting the engine. She sped up and called out to him.

"Dr. Masen?" she shouted as she struggled to reach him. She hoped he would hear her over the noise of the engine.

oOoOoOo

Edward, who'd been browsing through a list of nearby take-out restaurants on his IPhone, looked up to find Miss Swan running toward his car. He swiftly turned off the engine and got out.

"Yes? Did I forget something?" he inquired, confused as to why she had come after him. She was out of breath from her race to get to him, and she held up one finger, motioning for him to give her a minute. She bent forward, bracing her hands on her knees and sucked in a lung full of air.

"Wow, I guess...I need... to get a bit more...exercise...if a run like that...has me winded," she huffed in dismay. "Thank you for waiting, by the way."

"You're certainly welcome, but what was all the fuss about?" Edward asked, watching as she stretched her arms down to her toes, trying to loosen her sore muscles.

He was fascinated with how completely unselfconscious she seemed, particularly after she'd already caught him ogling her on at least two other occasions.

When her breathing finally calmed, she straightened and turned to face the doctor.

"It was just...I wanted to talk to you, and I didn't think it could wait. About yesterday..."

Edward cut her off, his expression both contrite and a trifle shamed. "You don't have to explain, Miss Swan. You were well within your rights to say what you did. I've behaved very poorly, and I deserved it."

She frowned. "But that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Dr. Masen. I feel I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" he exclaimed incredulously. "For what? I don't understand."

"It was wrong of me to speak to you that way. I should have allowed you to explain. I should have tried to listen better. Ever since we've met, it's been one disaster after another, and I want to change that."

"Why?" Edward asked, suddenly suspiciously. Had Jasper or Alice said something to her?

Miss Swan caught her bottom lip between her teeth and eyed him worriedly. "Please don't be angry, but Alice told me that you hate meeting new people. I realized that both of us have been on edge with all the changes here recently. I'm still trying to adjust to things myself. That's more than enough to make anyone behave a little out of character. And I really don't want things to continue as they are."

"I see," he replied, taken aback at her confession. "What is it that you would like to see happen?"

A hopeful smile bloomed across her face. "Well, I was hoping that we could start over. Maybe even be friends?"

Edward slid his hands into his pockets, and he ducked his head to hide his look of frustration. "Miss Swan...I...that is to say...I appreciate what you're trying to do."

He glanced up at her, indecision marring his handsome features. "And I would like to start over, but I don't think that friendship is a very good idea."

He watched Miss Swan's face fall, and he hurried to explain. "That doesn't mean I find the idea distasteful, though I realize I may have already given you that impression from previous conversations. I just don't think I would be a very good friend for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean...I'm not really friend material." He waved a hand toward himself and continued on. "I'm selfish and moody. I'm blunt. I'm always blurting out whatever asinine thought is in my head, which in turn ends up hurting the other person's feelings, because it's usually insulting. I work very long hours, which means I don't have a lot of time to devote to a friend. And when I'm not working, I generally prefer to spend my free time alone. Do you understand?"

Bella listened, her forehead wrinkling in her effort to decipher all that he'd told her. Dr. Masen was a very complicated man. At least, she was sure that's what he told himself. However, watching him talk, she'd seen the almost pleading look in his eyes, as if he were warning her about more than just his personality quirks. She also swore she'd caught a look of longing on his face. Whether he admitted it or not, he did need a friend, and Bella was more than happy to apply for the position.

Edward berated himself silently as he waited for her to reply, hoping that he had not yet again stuck his foot in his mouth and hurt her feelings. Especially, now that she offered him the chance to finally make amends.

Finally, she asked, "I guess that means dinner together is out of the question?"

He laughed nervously. "I don't know. Are you inviting me?"

"That all depends." She smiled up at him.

"On what?" he asked dully for he was struck dumb at the brilliance of Miss Swan's smile. He couldn't stop looking at her. It brightened her entire face and made her eyes sparkle delightfully. His chest tightened, and he was surprised at the depth of feeling wrought by so simple a gesture.

His scrutiny of her had caused her to worry at her bottom lip again, but she released it, a determined look on her face.

"Whether or not you like Italian?"


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends." – Shirley MacLaine

Chapter Four

Bella tried to ignore the curious glances directed at her table, but it was difficult. Hiding behind her menu, she couldn't really blame the other diners for staring. The good doctor had made quite a spectacle of himself.

Edward could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. She'd also determined that he was a complete control freak. Despite the fact that she had invited him, he'd insisted on not only picking the restaurant, but also paying for dinner. When she'd protested, he'd argued with her.

"Miss Swan, the code of chivalry demands that I make restitution for my egregious past behavior. You would not accept the flowers yesterday, so I am honor bound to show you in both word and deed that it will not happen again."

Was he kidding? Who talked like that? Egregious? Honor bound? Hello, doctor, we're living in the twenty-first century, not the fourteenth century. 

She'd finally given up arguing, believing he was just trying to make up for things, but Edward hadn't stopped there. When they'd gotten to the restaurant, he'd immediately taken charge, barking out orders to the staff, and had found fault with practically everything.

For example, their table was too close to the kitchen. His water wasn't cold enough. He wanted sparkling not flat. They were out of a particular wine label he wanted to share with her.

Bella blushed at that particular memory. When the owner of the restaurant had come over and apologized, explaining their vendor had failed to deliver a shipment on time, the doctor had read him the riot act. The man had even offered them a complementary bottle of their best house wine, but Edward refused.

"Excuse me, sir, but I am not interested in your questionable business management, nor do I care for your feeble attempts to placate me."

The poor man had slunk away pitifully with his tail between his legs, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She'd been on the other side of that razor sharp tongue a few times herself. It was certainly no picnic.

Sitting across the table from him, she wondered, not for the first time, if she should have stayed home and ordered take-out instead.

Oh, it wasn't that she was afraid of him necessarily though he had certainly set her teeth on edge a few times since they'd met. She just couldn't understand his motivations. Why was he going to all this trouble for her? It didn't make any sense. After all, he'd made it abundantly clear he believed they shouldn't be friends.

"I wouldn't be a very good friend for you."

What did that even mean, anyway?

Of course, he'd listed all sorts of ridiculous reasons as to why he wouldn't make a good friend, but Bella knew that he was hiding something. She also knew that whatever it was, it ate at him.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan?"

Bella looked up to see both Edward and their poor, harassed waiter staring at her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The waiter darted a nervous glance at Edward, for he was still a bit traumatized from earlier. "I was asking if you were ready to order, ma'am."

"Oh! Let me see."

Bella looked back down at her menu. She'd spent so much time analyzing her table mate, she'd forgotten the whole reason for being here. Food.

"I'll have the chicken marsala and the house salad. No tomatoes though, please."

The waiter turned back to Edward.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the house salad as well, along with the filet, medium rare.

He handed the waiter their menus. "And make certain that it is medium rare. I will not attempt to digest shoe leather."

"Yes, sir," the man nodded nervously. "I'll make sure the chef knows."

"See that you do."

Edward dismissed the man then turned his attention to Bella.

"You've been very quiet."

Bella smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to send me back and request someone more entertaining?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Miss Swan. But I find it in extremely poor taste when I was merely seeing to your comfort."

"My comfort?" she asked incredulously. "You've barely spoken a word to me since we arrived. Besides, if you'll remember, you were the one who insisted we eat here. I would have been happy with a Big Mac."

Edward shuddered. "Don't remind me. Why you enjoy eating that garbage, I simply cannot understand. All that fake meat - it's disgusting."

"No, it's not. It's a hamburger, and it's delicious. You should try one sometime. It'll change your life."

"If by changing my life, you mean give me a heart attack, I think not."

Bella laughed. It was a beautiful sound, musical even, and Edward realized he wanted to do more things to make her laugh. The thought shocked him. What was she doing to him?

"You should do that more often," he blurted after her laughter had dampened.

"Thank you," she muttered and much to his delight treated him to another one of her blushes. It really was fast becoming one of his favorite things about her.

The waiter arrived with their salads, and the conversation dwindled.

Edward watched when their entrees arrived, and Bella tucked into hers with relish. It pleased him to see her enjoy her meal so much. So many times, he'd watched Alice or his mother pick at their food then leave half of it on their plate. It was a waste.

"Jasper tells me you've settled into the job very well and that you were a complete Godsend last week."

She paused in the middle of cutting her chicken. "I wouldn't go that far. I just tried to help wherever I thought it was needed."

Edward took a sip of his water. "There's no need for modesty, Miss Swan. You should take pride in a job well done."

Bella sighed wistfully. Even after their agreement to start over, he still referred to her as Miss Swan.

Edward noticed her little sigh. "Have I said something wrong?"

She shrugged. "No."

"Please, Miss Swan, if I've said or done anything to upset you, you must tell me."

"Well, it's just that…"

"Yes?" He leaned forward in his seat, his expression earnest.

"Why do you keep calling me Miss Swan? If we're going to start over, don't you think it would help if we were…less formal?"

Edward was quiet for a moment. He sat back in his chair and regarded her thoughtfully.

"I do want to start over, but I cannot overlook the fact that you work for me. It's always been my policy never to mix my professional with my private life. I call you Miss Swan because of that. Not because I think less of you in any way."

He watched as she toyed with her napkin, a frown marring her pretty face. Her eyes were trained her lap.

"So, all that business earlier about what a lousy friend you'd be? You really were trying to tell me we couldn't be friends?"

Edward stopped and thought for a moment. Could he be friends with her? She was witty and charming. He enjoyed her company very much. And there were those surprising yet somewhat unsettling emotions he felt whenever in her presence.

He thought of how easily Alice and Jasper had welcomed her into their lives. How could they do that? They'd known her only a few weeks. He sighed. It was easier for them because neither presented the complications that Edward knew he did. And he wouldn't allow Miss Swan to be hurt in any way by either him or his secrets. No, as much as it pained him to keep her at arm's length, it was for the best.

"Yes," he answered gently. "Even if the circumstances were different, I really wouldn't be a good friend to you. I hope you can understand."

"I'll try to understand," she whispered so low he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. Regardless, he declined to comment further, and they went back to eating their meal in silence.

After their dinner was finished, the good doctor paid the check, and they quickly got into his car to head back to the townhouse. He dropped her off at her door, bid her a quiet good night, and quickly turned his car in the direction of home.

Inside, Bella watched as his tail lights disappeared around the corner of the townhouse then went to sit on her couch. He'd acted as if he couldn't get away from her quick enough. Was her company really so bad?

She wasn't sure what to think. The doctor was a complete contradiction. One moment, he was teasing her about her dubious choices in meat, and in the next he was solemn and business-like. Really, she couldn't keep up. His mood swings gave her whiplash.

Shadow came out of the bedroom and hopped up onto the back of the couch. He settled his long, sleek body behind her and laid his head on her shoulder. She reached up and scratched behind his ears and listened to his familiar, comforting purr.

Bella sighed. What did it matter whether or not they were friends? He'd apologized. They could work together peacefully now.

It matters because you want him.

The thought startled her. Want him? That wasn't right. She'd only just met him a few days ago. She barely knew him. Plus, he was her boss. It was one thing to be friends with him, but it was another thing entirely to date him.

Bella stood from the couch and headed for her bedroom, dismissing the idea altogether. Tomorrow, she and the doctor would start a new page. Life would go on.

oOoOoOo

The next several weeks were a blur. But with both doctors now in residence, Bella was able to settle into a routine of sorts. She spent much of her free time in the garden and had also taken up cooking as a hobby. There were still a few late summer fruits and vegetables to be harvested, and she took pride in helping to preserve them for the fall and winter.

When she was not in the garden, Alice managed to persuade her to go for long walks around the neighborhood or even shopping downtown for antiques. She and Jasper had Bella over for dinner and a movie at least once week.

On one of those nights, Jasper had pulled out his guitar and surprised her with an impressive rock-a-billy jam session. They'd spent the rest of the night talking about music and their favorite songs. He'd even managed to get her to join in on a song or two.

She loved to sing, but she was usually too shy to do it in front of anyone. But with Jasper and Alice, that didn't seem to matter much. They felt like family, brothers and sisters of her heart rather than her blood. She'd grown pretty close to them, and, for the first time in a very long time, she felt like she was home.

Sadly, as close as she'd become to Jasper and Alice, the divide between Edward and her grew day by day. She'd wondered if he would ignore her after their dinner together that night. He hadn't. He'd come in the next morning, greeted both Jasper and her cheerfully, as if they'd never had their conversation, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed into his office to work. After that, he was always polite whenever they spoke, but he refrained from approaching her for anything other than work related subjects.

Alice had tried to get Bella to talk about what happened that night, but she said very little, sharing that Edward had apologized and agreed that they would start over. That was it. Of course, Alice hadn't believed her. But she could hardly share with her friend that she might want her brother in more than a friendly manner.

That revelation alone had certainly unsettled her. Bella had tried to deny her feelings, but in the end she knew there was no stopping it. It was a plain as the nose on her face. She cared for Edward. The more she was around him, the more certain she became.

Initially, she thought if she gave him time, his walls might crack a bit. Over a course of several days, she set out to get his attention. She made sure his coffee was ready when he came in each morning, baked special treats she knew he would like, and tried to encourage him to have lunch with her and Jasper. She even went to the trouble of making his favorite, pot roast and mashed potatoes, for lunch one day. But nothing worked. He remained as aloof as ever.

With another quiet weekend ahead of her, Bella decided to do some sightseeing. She'd been in Boston for a month and a half, and she'd barely been out of the house. She'd put so much effort into trying to change things between her and Edward that she'd forgotten that life existed beyond the walls of the practice. She'd also forgotten that she had other friends she needed to spend time with.

That's why she'd invited Jasper and Alice down for dinner and a movie in her apartment for a change. She was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when her two best friends strolled in her front door from their walk around the neighborhood.

"We come bearing gifts," Alice announced.

Jasper sat a bottle of wine down on the counter, and she placed a small vase of yellow roses in the center of Bella's kitchen table. She settled herself gingerly into one of the kitchen chairs. She was getting bigger and bigger every day.

"Thanks! You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Bella took a bowl of salad along with some dressing she'd made up earlier that day.

"Wow! It smells great in here. What's for dinner?" Jasper asked from his seat at the bar.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, some salad, and for dessert I picked up some cannoli from that little Italian market Alice showed me the other day."

"Damn, girl, if I wasn't a happily married man, I'd scoop you up right now."

"Hey!" Alice reached over and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Bella laughed. "Don't worry, Alice, he only loves me for my food."

"She's right," Jasper agreed. "I could never replace my little pumpkin." He grabbed her and laid a loud, wet kiss on her lips. Mmwah!

"You are so full of it, Jasper Whitlock!"

Bella watched as the two teased and picked at each other. Sigh. She hoped someday she could have a relationship like that. It was obvious how much they loved one another.

"Can I help you with anything, Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, I've got everything covered. You just sit and relax."

Bella pulled out an old, multi-colored table cloth and began to set the table. The table cloth had belonged to her mother, and it was one of the few things she had left of her. Renee had loved to entertain. She was always planning these huge dinner parties. Never mind the fact that she couldn't cook. She would be proud that Bella still used it.

Jasper came around the bar and pulled out dinner plates and silverware. He was always doing things without being asked. Bella smiled at him as she placed the salad and lasagna in the center of the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He winked at her.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Alice asked as she took the silverware from Jasper and placed it next to their plates.

"I thought I'd introduce you to one of my favorites. 'Singing in the Rain.' It's an old Debbie Reynolds and Gene Kelly flick. My dad and I used to watch it together."

"Ooh! I love 'Singing in the Rain!' Gene Kelly is so gorgeous in that movie."

"I know." Bella grabbed the garlic bread and motioned for everyone to sit. "Dig in guys."

They were half way through their meal, laughing and talking, when a knock sounded from her front door. She looked at both her guests. Who could that be? Jasper and Alice were usually the only people who ever came to her apartment.

"I'll get it, Bella," Jasper declared, motioning for her to stay seated.

"I wonder who it could be?" Bella wondered.

Jasper came back shortly with Edward following uncertainly behind him.

"Good evening," he greeted both Alice and Bella. "I didn't mean to disturb your dinner."

"That's okay," Bella assured him.

She noticed that he'd changed into a pair of khakis and an indigo striped polo shirt. It was odd to see him dressed so casually when she was used to only seeing him in his Armani suits each day.

"Yeah, why don't you grab a chair and join us?" Alice offered, patting the seat right beside her.

Edward shook his head. "Thank you for the invitation, but I've already eaten. Alice, I was hoping I could talk to you about Mother's birthday."

"Edward, you could have just called. You didn't have to come over for that."

"I realize that now."

Edward snuck a glance at Bella, but she was focused on the lasagna on her plate. She was very pretty tonight. Her hair was in a pony tail, and a few tendrils had escaped to curl around her face. His hands itched to touch her, but he kept them securely as his sides.

He thought wistfully of Alice's invitation to join them. Dinner smelled wonderful, and lasagna was one of his favorite Italian dishes. It would've been nice not to have to eat alone.

Edward thought back to the quiet, solitary meal his maid had left for him at home. He'd lied when he'd said he'd already eaten. One look at his empty, cold dining room, and he'd left his house, driving in endless circles until he'd ended up back at the practice. He knew if he weren't being so damn stubborn that he could have already been sitting there amongst the three of them, enjoying great food and company.

But no, he'd made his decision. Staying away from Miss Swan was the right thing to do, and up until now, he'd been steadfast in his decision. He wouldn't allow his loneliness to change that.

"Again, I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll catch up with you later, Alice. Goodnight everyone."

With that, he turned and left.

Jasper, who had been watching both Edward and Bella try not to look at each other and fail, got up and followed his friend.

"I'll be right back, ladies."

He caught up with Edward at his car. "You don't have to run away all the time."

Edward stopped and turned to him. "I wasn't running, Jasper. I really have already eaten," he lied again.

"That's not the only reason you turned down Bella's lasagna. What's going on with you two?"

"There's nothing going on with us."

"That's crap and you know it. I've seen the way you two have been pussyfooting around each other for the past few weeks."

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say, Jasper. Bella is a lovely girl, but I'm not interested in her. She's not even my type, for God's sake. She's far too young. She's completely unsophisticated, and I'm too old to want to play the part of mentor. Even if I were interested, she works for us. Dating a subordinate is never a good idea."

Jasper cocked his head, his face thoughtful. "Uh huh. It sounds like the good doctor doth protest too much if you ask me."

Edward unlocked car door and opened it, using it as a shield between he and the other man.

"Think whatever you like, Jasper. I'm tired of you throwing her in my face all the time. And, please stop encouraging her. She's been rather a pest here lately, and I've grown tired of having to hide in my office to get away from her. Your little matchmaking scheme isn't going to work. Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to happen between she and I. Not now, not ever."

With one last scorching look at his friend, he got into his car and sped off. Jasper chuckled to himself. Edward could deny it all he wanted, but he liked Bella. He'd tire of denying it eventually. In the meantime, Jasper couldn't wait to tell Alice all about his and Edward's conversation.

Run, rabbit, run.

oOoOoOo

Unsophisticated. A pest. Tired of having to hide.

Bella stood frozen in the doorway of her apartment. Alice had sent her outside to ask Edward if he'd meet her for lunch later in the week rather than phone each other. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation, but as soon as she realized they were talking about her she couldn't walk away.

So, that's how Edward really feels about me.

What a fool she had made of herself! He wasn't hiding some deep dark secret; he was just trying to let her down easy. She turned and quietly went back inside her apartment. When Alice asked her if she'd caught up to him, she shook her head no and fixed a cheerful smile on her face. But inside, she was heartsick to think that she'd made Edward so uncomfortable.

When Jasper came in and sat back down at the table, she noticed not only that he kept sneaking suspicious glances her way but that he and Alice seemed to have some sort of silent communication going on between the two of them. A cold chill ran down her back. Did they know of her crush and feel sorry for her? Oh, how humiliating!

That was it. That was the moment Bella decided to stay away from one Dr. Edward A. Masen. She would not embarrass herself anymore. It had never been her intention to force her company on him. Whatever budding feelings she may have had, they would stop there and then.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Bella met Alice and her friend, Rose, at a little café near the Boston Common for lunch. She'd spent the entire morning wandering through the art galleries on Newbury Street and making a conscious effort not to think of Dr. Masen. So far, she'd done a pretty good job of it.

She'd enjoyed studying the work of local contemporary artists. And some of the more avant garde pieces were great too. One of her favorite pieces had been a portrait of Jimi Hendrix.

Alice and her friend were already seated in a booth off in a quiet corner of the café when Bella walked through the door.

"Bella!" Alice called, waving to her as she made her way over to them. The two women stood as she made her way over to them.

Rosalie Hale was gorgeous, and she made good use of it too. Her platinum blonde hair, cornflower blue eyes, and model slim figure had won many a client for her interior design firm. With her red power suit and flawless make-up and hair, she struck quite a picture.

Bella felt a bit intimidated by her. Most days, she had no problem with her self-esteem, but next to Alice's friend, she felt plain and dowdy.

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, Rose to her friends." Alice introduced the two of them. "Rose, this is Bella Swan."

Rose smiled warmly. "It's great to finally meet you, Bella. Alice talks about you a lot."

"You too. I mean . . . it's nice to meet you too."

Bella slid into the booth across from them. "Wow, it is hot out there!" She fanned herself.

"I could drink a whole pitcher of iced tea all by myself."

"I know," Rose agreed. "It's late September, and it doesn't feel like it's cooling off at all."

"Did you have fun sightseeing this morning?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I looked around a couple galleries. Boston has quite the art scene."

"Have you been to Quincy Market?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I haven't had a chance to see much yet. This morning is the first time I've taken the time to have a look around."

"You should definitely go. Every Wednesday they have this sort of festival where different vendors put out samples, showing off the local food scene. Maybe I could. . ."

The waiter came up, interrupting Rose, to take their orders. "Good afternoon ladies. My name is Riley. What can I get for you today?"

When he left to go back to the kitchen, Rose turned back to Bella. "If you're interested in the market, I wouldn't mind going with you."

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

Rose smiled brightly. "Great."

Just then, her cell phone rang, and she excused herself to answer it.

Alice, who had been pretty quiet up until then, grinned at Bella. "I knew you and Rose would hit it off. I'm so glad I introduced you. Rose doesn't make friends very easily."

"Really? Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. I mean . . . she's gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be her friend?"

"Well, that isn't really the problem. There are plenty of people who would like to be close to Rose. She just doesn't let many people in, if you see what I mean."

"Why?"

Alice's forehead wrinkled. "I think that's something you'll want to ask her. It's not really my story to tell."

Their conversation trailed off then because Rose returned to the table followed by the waiter with their food.

"Alice tells me you're from Washington State," Rose commented as she dug into her spinach salad. "Moving to Boston must have been quite a change for you."

"It was definitely eye opening, that's for sure."

Alice chuckled. "Feeling a little culture shock?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "I've learned that people really are the same no matter where you go. The only thing that ever really changes is the weather."

"Speaking of weather," Rose asked. "Does it really rain all year in Seattle? I mean, isn't that kid of depressing?"

"I don't know about Seattle, but Forks wasn't that bad. It rained, sure, but not every day. Charlie would've moved to LA if that had been the case because he hated to fish in the rain. And if that man couldn't fish, he'd probably explode."

"Who's Charlie?"

"He's . . . was . . . my dad." Bella's voice went quiet.

Alice turned to her friend next to her and whispered quietly, "Bella's dad died last year. She doesn't really talk about it."

Rose's eyes widened with alarm. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Rose." Bella shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out things. "Charlie was a cop. He was shot in the line of duty. It was a convenience store robbery."

She turned to Alice. "And I've decided that it's okay to talk about him, Alice. So, you don't have to walk on eggshells anymore when it comes to him. He was my dad, and I'll always love him. I wish the two of you could've known him."

A teardrop fell down her cheek, and she hurried to wipe it away. Rose pulled a tissue from her purse and handed it to her. Bella took it gratefully and noticed that her eyes were damp as well.

"Thanks."

"Wow!" Alice leaned back in her seat, wiping at her own eyes. "On that note, I think I'm going to head to the ladies' room. I didn't realize having lunch with my two best friends would call for water proof mascara." She giggled, easing the sad tension around the table.

After she left, Rose reached across the table and took one of Bella's hands in her own. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your dad. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I appreciate that, Rose." Bella patted the other woman's hand then released it.

"So, how do you like working for Whitlock & Masen?" Rose asked, artfully changing the subject.

"It's great. When I applied for the job, I worried that it might be too good to be true. But after meeting Alice and Jasper, I knew I was going to love working for them. Jasper is a great boss . . . and Edward is nice, too."

Rose chuckled. "Nice, huh? You're being kind. Alice told me how he acted when you first met. Unfortunately, I can't say I'm surprised. Edward's always been kind of a jerk."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. Her ears twitched at the sour note in Rose's voice when she mentioned Edward, and she itched to know what else the other woman knew.

"I've known Edward since Alice and I were in high school together. We even dated for a while my freshman year in college. Alice will tell you that he's just misunderstood, but, honestly, I think he acts the way he does on purpose. He's very calculating, and he'll do whatever he has to do to get what he wants."

"That doesn't seem like the Edward I know. I know he and I got off on the wrong foot, but he apologized, and he's been nothing but polite ever since."

Rose eyes narrowed. She watched as Bella blinked then frowned down into her tea. She had seen that look before on a woman's face. Bella liked Edward. Warning lights went off inside her head, and she hurried to caution the young woman.

"Bella, I don't want to overstep my boundaries here, but you'd be better off if you stayed away from Edward. You seem like a really sweet person, but you're the kind of girl that men like Edward like to eat for breakfast. I'd hate to see you get hurt because of anything he did or said."

Bella let out a nervous chuckle, remembering the doctor's words to Jasper the night before. Oh, Edward was far from interested in her.

She waved Rose off. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Edward has already made it pretty plain he doesn't see me as anything other than his employee. In fact, he avoids me most of the time."

Rose let go of the breath she'd been holding. "I'm glad to hear it. You've become very important to Alice and Jasper, and I'd like it if we could be friends as well."

"I'd like that too, Rose."

oOoOoOo

Rose gave Bella quite a bit to think about after their lunch together. She'd wanted to ask the other woman what Edward had done to make her dislike him so much, but she never got the chance. Alice came back from the ladies' room, and Rose had gotten another call from a client and was forced to put out a fire.

When Bella got home, she changed her clothes and went out into the garden to weed and think. She'd already decided to avoid Edward. Rose's warning hadn't changed that. But it did open the door to a lot of unanswered questions. Also, knowing that Edward had dated someone as beautiful as Rose cemented her belief that he would never be interested in her. If Rose couldn't hold him, she certainly didn't have a chance.

On Monday, she made a conscious effort to steer clear of Edward. After he arrived, she didn't go to greet him or take him his coffee. She stayed at her desk, working on patient files, and pretended not to notice him. When he came out of his office later, she still didn't acknowledge him. And when he greeted her, she barely mumbled a half-hearted reply.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. How are you today?"

"Fine." She continued working, refusing to look up at him. If she pretended to be busy he would eventually take the hint and go away.

Surprisingly, rather than leave, he sat down on the edge of her desk. She darted a glance to his face. He smiled, flashing his beautiful white teeth at her.

"Jasper tells me that you went sightseeing this weekend. Did you have a good time?" he asked.

Normally, he refrained from asking Miss Swan such personal questions, but Jasper had shamed him earlier in his office when he'd accused Edward of being a snob. He'd claimed avoiding her because of some stupid idea that he and Alice wanted to marry him off was pointless and mean. So Edward had endeavored to set things right.

"It was okay," she responded indifferently and quickly turned back to her files.

"If you're interested in art, I could recommend a few really good galleries."

"Uh huh." She continued to ignore him and concentrate on her work.

That must have gotten his attention because he finally stood and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm disturbing your work. Forgive me. I'll just head on back to my office."

Edward, completely unaware of Bella's decision, was perplexed. She was acting completely out of character. Usually, she jumped at the chance to talk to him.

He wondered if she was feeling under the weather. Flu season was in full swing. Perhaps, he should talk to Jasper about giving her the afternoon off. They could muddle through for a few hours without her. Satisfied, he went back into his office and worked until his first patient arrived.

But Bella wasn't sick. As the day wore on, Edward realized she wasin fact avoiding him. She barely spoke to him unless he asked her a direct question. And if she needed something from him, she buzzed him at the telephone at his desk rather than coming in to see him.

At lunch, he found her and Jasper chatting at her desk. They were laughing over a bit in a movie they'd both seen, and she seemed to back to her normal jovial self. However, when Edward stopped in front of her desk to ask Jasper a question about a patient, her whole face changed. She grew quiet, and her eyes turned sad.

Back in his office, Edward became more and more anxious. She hadn't invited him to lunch either. Why the sudden change in her behavior? Had he done something? Had Alice or Jasper said something to her? He thought back to his conversation with Jasper over the weekend. Surely, Jasper would not have shared that with her? The idea cut at him because he'd only said those things to get his partner off his back. He'd never meant for them to get back to Bella.

Isn't this what you wanted? You told her to stay away.

Edward shook his head vehemently. No, that's not what he had meant at all. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

You mean you didn't want to get hurt.

The thought stopped him cold. It really bothered him to have Bella snub him. He'd spent all last week practically running every time she tried to talk to him, but when she ignored him, he couldn't stand it. Jasper was right. He was fooling himself. Keeping her at arm's length had done nothing to lessen his feelings.

But what to do about it? A romantic relationship was still out of the question. He wasn't good enough for her, and he'd only hurt her in the end. But perhaps, he could just be her friend. Friendship was safe, wasn't it? Talking with her, laughing with her, having dinner with her. All of these were innocent enough. It was time that he break free from his self-imposed isolation. Surely, he could do that without complicating things. He'd have to be careful, of course, but he could do it.

His decision made, he decided he would speak with her after work. He picked up his phone and dialed her extension.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, I'd like to see you in my office after my last patient. I've a project I'd like to discuss with you."

"All right, Dr. Masen. Should I bring a notepad with me?"

"No, it's not necessary. I'll see you in a little while."

He hung up and tried to concentrate back on his work. There was time enough to straighten out the mess he made. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

oOoOoOo

When the last patient had been seen and was safely tucked into the back seat a taxi, Bella headed back to her desk to clear it for the day. On her way back, she snuck a glance at Edward's office. The door was closed.

He'd called her at her desk and asked to see her in his office . . . alone. The idea made her nervous. She'd managed to dodge him most of the day, but she could hardly avoid him in his own office.

Jasper came out of his office whistling. He had triumphant glint in his eyes, and his face bore a Cheshire cat smile.

Bella sat down behind her desk, her arms crossed. "What are you up to, pray tell?"

He grinned and immediately came over to sit on her desk. "I am the best husband in the world."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

He snuck a glance around then and then leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "I got tickets to see Barbara Streisand at Barclay Center in New York."

"Wow . . . that sounds . . . great."

Jasper laughed at the total lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Alice and her mother love her," he explained. "Neither of them has ever seen her in concert. With Esme's birthday coming up next week, I thought I'd surprise both of them with a mother/daughter weekend. I reserved rooms at the Four Seasons, and I even booked a limo."

"You're not just going for the best husband award. You're aiming for husband and son-in-law of the year, aren't you?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm just that good," he bragged.

"So, when are you taking them?"

"We're leaving Friday morning."

"Oh? Is Edward going too? Who will handle the patients?" Bella asked, confused.

Jasper shook his head. "No, it will just be me and my two favorite ladies. Edward and I discussed it. He'll watch over everything while I'm gone, and he'll take his mom out for dinner later in the week."

"Okay."

Bella's stomach twisted. Except for the two nurses, that meant she'd practically be alone with Edward all day. She gulped. Friday was going to be a long day.

Jasper noticed her sudden change in humor. "Everything okay there, cupcake?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry we won't be able to hang out with you this weekend, but I thought Alice would like some private time with her mom."

"Don't worry about that, Jasper. I've got plenty to keep me busy. Besides, what will you be doing while Alice and Esme are shopping?"

He grinned. "I'm going to enjoy a little guy time. I'm meeting a buddy of mine, Peter, and we're gonna go see the Giants play."

Bella rolled her eyes. "So much for husband of the year. You're devious, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper winked at her. "And don't you forget it."

"Miss Swan?"

She and Jasper turned to see Edward standing in the doorway of his office.

"If you are ready, I'd like to discuss that project I was telling you about."

Bella glanced at Jasper who was regarding Edward with a thoughtful expression.

"Just let me finish clearing my desk. I'll be with you in a minute."

Edward nodded and disappeared back inside his office.

"Jasper, do you know what this project is that Edward wants to talk about?"

Jasper turned and smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, cupcake, I don't have a clue. But Edward does have some research he's working on right now. He might need your help compiling the data. That kind of thing."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Anyway . . ." He got up from his perch on her desk. "I'm gonna head upstairs and give Alice the news about the tickets. I'll see you later."

Bella watched him leave; wishing like anything he could go to Edward's office with her. Coward that she was, she didn't want to face Edward alone. She glanced anxiously at his open door and wondered briefly if she could fake a sudden headache and just leave.

oOoOoOo

Edward sat waiting for Miss Swan to join him. He'd grown more anxious with each tick of the clock. What would he say to her? How could he explain to her the reasons for his sudden change in feelings?

The sound of footsteps stirred him from his musings. Bella stood just inside the doorway to his office, a look of apprehension on her face.

"Have a seat, Miss Swan." He gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

He waited for her to be seated before he began. "First, I think I should apologize because I asked you here under false pretenses."

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

"There is no project. I wanted to speak with you alone, and I didn't think you would see me any other way."

"I don't understand."

Edward came around to sit in the chair next to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked gravely.

She blushed and tried to duck her head, but he would have none of it. He reached out with a gentle hand and tilted her face up to his. "Please look at me when I'm speaking to you."

She bit her lip, worrying the tender flesh between her teeth. The heat of his hand on her skin made her nervous, and she backed away from him.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"I want you to be honest with me. You haven't been yourself all day, and I want to know why. Did anyone say anything to you?"

Bella continued to worry at her lip. "No."

"Did they do anything?"

She shook her head.

Edward raked a hand through his hair. "Then why?" he asked, frustrated.

Bella's eyes darted about the room around her. Why did he care whether or not she talked to him? He'd said she was a pest. He'd said he was tired of her.

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Miss Swan, I don't understand where this is coming from. We agreed that we would start over and try to work with each other. Has something changed your mind?"

Was he joking? Everything had changed.

She muttered something, too softly for him to hear.

"I'm sorry. Would you care to repeat that?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I said . . . I'm not the one who changed things."

He scowled. "What does that mean?"

Bella stood up from her chair, sparks flashing in her eyes. "It means I don't understand what the about-face is all about. You wanted me to leave you alone. What was it you said? Oh yes, you called me a pest and said you were tired of hiding in your office from me. Well, no worries buddy. I'm doing just that. You don't have to worry about me throwing my poor, unsophisticated self at you anymore. I'm done."

Edward's face went white. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard you and Jasper talking the other night. Alice sent me out to catch you before you left."

"Miss Swan . . . I . . ." he tried to apologize, but she stopped him before he could say another word.

"No . . . don't. Don't apologize. It feels like we're always doing that. I'm tired of it. And you shouldn't feel sorry because I eavesdropped on a private conversation. I'm glad I heard what you said. At least now, I know what you really think of me."

Edward swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. This was wrong. He hadn't meant for this to happen at all. "Please, you have to understand. I didn't mean any of it."

Bella let out a tired sigh. "To be honest, Dr. Masen, I don't think I really care what it was that you meant. I just want to be done with it. You asked me to try to understand why friendship with you wouldn't be impossible. Well, I do now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you were right. We shouldn't be friends. In fact, we shouldn't be anything."

He swallowed thickly. "Miss Swan . . . Bella . . ."

Bella threw up a hand. "Don't call me Bella! If we're not going to be friends, you don't have the right use that name."

She watched as Edward seemed almost to shrink down inside himself.

"I think we're finished here, Doctor. If you don't mind I have work left to do."

He didn't say a word, but he nodded his head to let her know that he had heard her.

She turned and headed for the door. "Goodnight, Dr. Masen."


	5. Making Amends

"If you want to conquer fear, don't sit home and think about it. Go out and get busy." - Dale Carnegie

 

Chapter Five

"Bella, are you even listening to me?"

Alice stood with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping impatiently. She'd asked Bella to go shopping with her after work to get decorations for Halloween. Every year, she and Jasper hosted a costume party and invited the whole neighborhood.

She huffed in frustration as she watched her friend continue to stare off into space. Bella had acted like this all week. Alice was sure it had something to do with Edward, for while Bella had zipped off into la-la land, her brother was little more than a walking zombie. The resemblance was so close in fact; she was seriously contemplating putting him out on the front steps to add to her decorations. He was certainly scary enough.

"Wake up!" Alice snapped her fingers in front of Bella's face, and the other woman finally turned around to face her. "What is going on with you? I've been talking to you for the past fifteen minutes, and you haven't answered a single question."

"I'm sorry, Alice," she apologized. "I guess I've just had my mind on other things."

"Yes, I can see that, but what other things?"

Bella picked up a shiny plastic bucket in the shape of a pumpkin, tracing her fingers over the black lines of its garish face. "It's nothing really. Just some stuff I've been trying to figure out."

Alice immediately softened. "Is it something back home? Are you missing your dad? You can talk to me, you know."

The concern in her friend's eyes made Bella feel guilty, but she couldn't tell Alice the real reason for her spacey behavior. She didn't want anyone to know about what was going on between her and Edward, especially his sister.

"Yeah, something like that. I guess I've just been feeling a little homesick."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." She shook her head. "I think it's just something I need to work through on my own."

"All right," Alice replied reluctantly. "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure, Alice. Please don't worry."

The two of them went back to digging through the piles of decorations: plastic pumpkins, orange twinkle lights, fake spider webs, and glow-in-the-dark skeletons. Bella tried to put on a happy face for her friend and pretend that nothing was the matter, but she failed abysmally. Alice saw how miserable she was. And when they got home later she was going to have a chat with her husband about it. She refused to stand by any longer and allow two people she loved to hurt each other.

oOoOoOo

Across town, Edward dined with his mother at No. 9 Park, one of Boston's best and most select restaurants. It was Esme's favorite, and she had chosen the Chef's tasting menu for the evening, a careful selection of seven courses with wine pairings. But for all its extravagance, Edward could've cared less. The food tasted like sawdust on his tongue, and he wished to be anywhere but sitting under the probing gaze of his dinner companion.

His mind replayed over and over what Bella had said to him the last time they'd spoken.

"We shouldn't be friends. In fact we shouldn't be anything."

Days later, her words still cut him to the bone. He couldn't blame her really. He'd given her every reason to hate him.

"Edward, you seem distracted tonight. Is there something on your mind?"

Edward looked across the table at his mother. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was just thinking about a patient."

"A patient, you say?" Esme eyed her son suspiciously. She took a sip of her wine and studied him closely. "You look tired, darling. I think you've been working too hard. Perhaps you should take some time off?"

"No," he quickly disagreed. "It's just not possible right now. I've simply too much to do. And with Alice this far into her pregnancy I wouldn't dare leave Jasper to handle things on his own."

She noticed how he avoided looking her in the eye when he spoke, a clear indication that he was lying. But about what?

"I don't like what I'm hearing at all. You've cancelled several lunch dates with me, and Alice told me just the other night you've turned down at least two separate dinner invitations from her and Jasper. I worry about you, Edward, all alone in that great, big house. You shouldn't be isolating yourself this way. What's going on? Really?" she implored. "And don't give me that nonsense about patients. I'm your mother. I know when something's bothering you better than anyone."

Edward ran a nervous hand through his hair and carefully schooled his face to hide his guilt. If his mother really knew the cause for all his troubles, she would disown him, and rightfully so. Yes, he was fretting over his relationship with Miss Swan, but the real reasons for his calamitous situation were the secrets he'd been keeping.

"Mother, please, I am perfectly fine," he denied.

"No. You are not fine," she argued. "If you were fine, it wouldn't be like pulling teeth to get you to talk to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Why should I even bother when you can just run to Alice and get all the latest gossip?"

"Well, I wouldn't need to ask your sister at all if you'd bothered to answer the phone when I call."

Esme reached across the table and put her hand over her son's. "Darling, please, talk to me."

Edward stared down at his mother's hand on his own. He sighed. He hated lying to her, but he just couldn't tell her the truth. She would be shattered.

"Is this about Bella?"

"Who?" His eyes darted swiftly back to her face.

"The young woman who works for you. Alice said something was going on between the two of you."

"Alice should mind her own business," he huffed.

Esme released his hand and leaned back into her chair. "Don't be angry with your sister. She's worried about you too."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Mother, but I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my problems on my own."

She smirked. "So, there is something going on with you and this girl?"

"I don't know what Alice told you, but don't get any ideas. Miss Swan is my employee. Nothing more."

His mother laughed at him. "Oh Edward, you really are a snob sometimes."

"I am not a snob. Look, whatever Alice told you, just forget about. It isn't what you think."

"And what exactly is it then? What have you done to the poor girl?"

Edward's forehead wrinkled in consternation. "We had a difference of opinion. That's all."

"A difference of opinion? Would you care to elaborate?"

Esme watched as her son, under the weight of her probing eyes, seized his wine glass from the table and gulped down its entire contents.

"This is entirely Jasper and Alice's fault. If they'd just left things alone, none of this would have ever happened," he muttered.

"Well, just for the sake of curiosity, what did happen, Edward?"

He deliberated for a moment or two about what he could safely share with her. But then suddenly, as if a dam had burst, the words just poured out of him.

"She hates me, Mother. And I don't blame her. How could I have been so cruel? All she wanted was to be friends, and I threw it right back in her face like it was nothing. Jasper and I got into an argument the other night outside her apartment. I was tired of him and Alice always trying to play matchmaker. I wanted it to stop. I said . . . horrible things. None of which were true. And she heard every word of it. Every single bloody word. I called her a pest. .. "

Edward's voice trailed off, and he shuddered. "God, I'm a complete ass. She'll never forgive me."

His mother sat mute with shock. This was so unlike the Edward she knew. Her little boy had always been so reserved and so quiet, but the man who sat before her was absolutely wretched in his guilt. His emotions were raw and exposed. She didn't quite know what to say or how to react.

"Sweetheart," she spoke quietly. "Have you tried to apologize to her?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, but she won't even acknowledge me. All week, she's avoided me like the plague." He snorted disdainfully. "And why shouldn't she? It serves me right. I've been nothing but hideous to her since the day we met. Just when I realize I do want her friendship, she decides I'm not worth the trouble. And I'm not. I deserve to be alone. I..."

"Edward Anthony Masen, stop that this instant," Esme interrupted him sharply. "All this self-deprecation is useless."

He waved a hand out in front of himself in frustration. "But I don't know what to do, Mother. I want to make things right, but I think it's too late."

"Nonsense," she argued. "It's never too late to make things right."

Edward's face went white as his mother's choice in words. "…never too late..." If only that were true. Luckily, his mother didn't notice his sudden pallor and continued on.

"Now, I want to know everything. Tell me exactly what happened between the two of you."

For the next two hours, he quietly stumbled over every detail of every interaction he'd had with Bella since the night he'd met her. All through the rest of dinner and then later at home with his mother, over coffee, he talked.

" . . . And then, she told me that she no longer wished to have anything to do with me."

Esme listened patiently throughout the evening. Though her son claimed to only want friendship with the girl, it was plain from both the tone of his voice and the sorrow on his face that he wanted much more than friendship. Sitting next to him on her couch, her heart went out to her son. Her little boy deserved to have love in his life. She didn't want him to end up alone, like she was.

"Edward, do you care for this girl?"

She watched as he paused in the middle of stirring sugar into his coffee.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he replied carefully. "I enjoy her company. She's funny and sweet. I feel . . . sort of . . . protective of her. She has no family. Both of her parents are deceased."

"Is friendship all that you want from her?"

He swallowed slowly, conscious of his mother's scrutiny. "Yes," he answered softly. "She's a very lovely girl, but under the circumstances, friendship really is all I can offer her."

Esme's eyes narrowed a bit. "What do you mean by that? Under what circumstances?"

"Mother, I know you don't agree, but she is under my employment. I will admit that there is an attraction. How could there not be? She's beautiful and very charming, but it would be wrong to have a romantic relationship with her. In fact, it would be taking advantage of her. She's a decade younger than I am. She's vulnerable. She's innocent. Hell, she's barely begun to live, and I'm. . ."

"You're what?"

He was going to say not good enough for her, but he thought better of it. "It doesn't matter. But Bella deserves someone who's at the same place in life as she is. I'm too old and too set in my ways. Besides, it's a moot point now when she won't even acknowledge my presence."

"Oh, Darling." His mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "If you truly want her in your life, then you can't just give up."

She sat back from him and refilled her coffee cup. "You have to be patient though. Your relationship with her won't change overnight. In time, her anger will fade, and you can begin to show her who you really are."

"How do I do that?"

"My advice for you, right now, is to just be that gentle, loving, authentic soul I know you are. Talk to her. Share yourself with her. Be open to her. Treat her as you would want her to treat you. That's the way you can begin to change things, if you truly want them to change."

Edward nodded his head. "I do want things to change. And thank you. For listening."

"Anytime, my Darling." She patted his knee affectionately.

Edward glanced at his watch. It was getting late, and he needed to get home. Work would come early tomorrow. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. If he wanted to repair his relationship with Bella, he couldn't do it without any sleep. Promptly, he stood up from the couch.

"I should be getting home." His fingers continued to massage his forehead and around his eyes.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked.

"I think I'm getting a headache. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure though," he assured her.

"Well, drive carefully and take something for that headache when you get home." She stood and walked him to the door. "Be sure to call me and let me know how things go. I really don't want to have to ask your sister."

He frowned but then winced because the movement reinforced the pain in his already aching head.

"Yes, mother. Good night."

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

oOoOoOo

Bella reached over and hit the snooze button on her alarm and buried her head under her pillow. She'd dreaded this day all week. After wishing Jasper and Alice a safe trip to NY at dinner last night, she slunk down to her apartment and moped by herself. She would be alone with Edward all day. Sigh

She thought she'd be saved from his company by Jessica and Lauren. But, alas, they would be out of the office because the doctors had gifted them with a three day weekend as payment for all their hard work while Edward had been out of town.

Why couldn't they have gifted her a three day weekend too? 

Jasper had suggested closing the practice for the day, but Edward would only agree to closing at noon. He'd claimed he still had patients he needed to catch up with after his conference. The two of them had discussed it with the rest of the staff, but the elder doctor had eventually won out.

Bella lay in her bed, remembering the glances that Edward had kept throwing her way throughout their conversation. All week, he'd tried to talk to her, but she'd remained indifferent. A small, mean part of her couldn't help but be amused at how the tables had turned. Just last week it had been she who'd struggled to get his attention, and now he tried to get hers. She smirked at the idea but then frowned when she remembered the hurt in his eyes every time she'd dismissed him.

The man really was an enigma to her. One moment he was sweet and funny; the next he was downright mean and nasty. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Truly, the conversation she'd overheard between he and Jasper had been the last straw for her. What had he expected her to do? Act like it had never happened? Certainly not!

Dragging out of bed, she ambled to the shower scheming ways she could avoid him 'till the end of the day. She could bury herself in patient files. She could clean the entire office from top to bottom. She could even re-arrange the office furniture if she grew desperate. If she was lucky, he'd have taken the hint by now and stay in his office all day. If she was lucky.

After her shower, she dawdled over a bowl of cereal at her kitchen table. She knew she was only prolonging the inevitable. A glance at her watch told her it was a quarter after eight. Jasper and Alice should have already left for their trip. They were picking up her mother at eight o'clock so that they could get to their hotel in NYC early enough to get some shopping in before the concert.

Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, she fed Shadow and headed up to the office. She had just sat down at her desk when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is Edward there yet?" Alice asked from the other end of the line.

Bella glanced at his office door. It was closed, but that didn't mean anything.

"Let me check."

She went over and knocked on his door, but there was no answer. She opened it and quickly peeked inside. He wasn't there.

"No, Alice, he hasn't made it in yet this morning."

"Damn! I've been trying to get him on his cell phone, but he won't answer. He must be in the car. Could you have him call me when he gets in, please?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Mom wanted to know if he'd like to have dinner with us when we get back Sunday night. She's decided she'd like both of her children present with her for her birthday rather than have two separate celebrations."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll make sure he calls you when he gets in."

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate it."

"Have fun on your trip."

"We will. You have a good weekend too."

After she hung up, Bella concentrated on getting out the files for that morning's patients. Another glance at her watch told her it was fast approaching nine. Edward was definitely running late. If he wasn't here soon, he would miss his first patient. Mrs. Meyer was due to arrive in ten minutes.

The minutes continued to tick by, and Bella anxiously watched the front door for any sign of the doctor. She was getting worried. This wasn't like him at all. He was always punctual. What could possibly be keeping him? The front door bell chimed and she waited to see if it was Edward at last. But no, it was just his patient. Mrs. Meyer and her daughter slowly made their way into the waiting room; the younger woman gently guiding her mother's walker to avoid any obstacles.

"Good morning," Mrs. Meyers greeted Bella cheerfully. "How are you?"

Bella quickly hid her apprehension and fixed a bright smile on her face. "I'm doing great. How are you?"

The elderly woman suffered from depression caused by an accident that had left her only partially mobile, hence the walker. She'd been seeing Dr. Cullen for over a year now.

"It's been a good day so far. Is the doctor ready for me?"

"Umm . . ." Bella chewed her lip nervously. "Actually, Dr. Cullen is running a bit late this morning. Can I get you a cup of tea while you wait? I've even got some banana nut muffins if you'd like."

When both women nodded their heads yes, she hurried off to start their tea and call Edward's cell phone. She cursed softly as she dialed his number. He better have a good reason for being late.

Bella blew out an exasperated breath when the line went immediately to voice mail. She left a short message and then quickly dialed Alice's number. Maybe she had managed to get a hold of him.

"Hey! Did you give Edward my message?" her best friend answered

"No, Alice. He hasn't come in yet, and I'm getting worried. He's never late, and Mrs. Meyer is already here in the waiting room."

"Hold on. Let me have Jasper call his house phone. He might have forgotten to charge his cell."

Bella listened as Alice and Jasper spoke in the background. A few minutes later, Alice came back.

"He's not answering there either. Now I'm worried. Mom just said that when he left her place last night he wasn't feeling well. Do you think something could have happened to him?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

Jasper's voice came over the line. "Bella? Do you have Edward's home address?"

"Yes, it's in my Rolodex."

"Listen. Tell Mrs. Meyer that Edward had an emergency and won't be able to make her appointment. If she gets huffy, tell her she'll get a discount on her next appointment. Then, I want you to head over to Edward's place and see if he's there. Call me back on my cell when you get there."

"Okay."

She heard him sigh. "Of all the days for that man to disappear, he has to pick the one weekend I'm not there."

"Don't worry, Jasper. I'll handle everything. You guys just get to the hotel safely. I'll call as soon as I can."

"All right. Talk to you in a few. "

"Bye."

She hung up and headed back out to the waiting room to make the necessarily apologies. Luckily, the two women were very accommodating and rescheduled for the next week. After they left, Bella grabbed her cell phone, scribbled down Edward's address, and headed out back to get her car. Briefly, she thought about the next few patients that were due, so that when she pulled her car around, she left a quick note on the front door informing them that the office was closed temporarily.

The doctor lived in Beacon Hill, one of the oldest and most affluent neighborhoods in Boston. His red brick, Greek revival townhome, once belonging to his grandparents, stood on the banks of the Charles River with panoramic views of the water and the Massachusetts State House.

Bella parked on the street just outside the townhome and rushed to the front door to ring the doorbell. Minutes went by with no answer, so she knocked. Still no answer. Where the hell was he?

Frustrated, she called Jasper's cell. He answered on the first ring.

"Did you find him?"

"No. I'm standing outside his house. I've rung the doorbell. I've knocked, but no one answers. What should I do now?"

"Damn," he cursed. "All right I want you to head around to the back of the house. Edward keeps a spare key for the back door under one of the flower pots on the deck."

"Jasper," she interrupted him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to invade his privacy.

"Don't worry about it. Just let yourself in and have a quiet look around. If he's not there, you can just lock up and head back home and wait until he shows up."

"All right, if you don't think he'll mind."

Jasper scoffed. "I don't care if he minds or not! He's damn lucky I don't turn this car around and come looking for him myself."

Bella smirked on her end of the phone. Jasper was angry, and he never got angry. He was so angry, in fact, she almost felt sorry for Edward when the other doctor got hold of him. Just almost.

"Okay. I'll just stick my head in for a minute. Either way, I'll give you a call when I get back to the practice. If he's doesn't show at all, what do you want me to do with the rest of the patients?"

"Let's not worry about that until we have to."

He rang off, and Bella headed around the back of the townhouse. Sure enough, there was a key under one of the flower pots, and she quietly let herself in. The back door let into the kitchen. It was dark, so she flipped the light switch next to the door.

She slowly made her way from the kitchen to the dining room and then into what looked like a formal sitting room. There was no sign of Edward, and the place was as silent as a tomb. Seeing a staircase off to her right, she headed upstairs to check the other rooms. If Edward had collapsed somewhere, he might not be able to call out to her.

As luck would have it, the first bedroom she came to at the top of the stairs was his. Inside, she saw that the bed was unmade, the sheets were tangled, and the comforter had been kicked off. At the foot of the bed, some of his clothes lay haphazardly strewn over the floor. But yet again, there was no Edward to be found.

Suddenly, Bella heard a faint groan. She turned. It was coming from behind another door inside the room. Another groan sounded. Was that Edward? What if he was hurt? She crossed the room and wrenched the door open.

She stopped short. Dressed in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxer briefs, Edward lay on the tiled floor of the bathroom, his head propped on the edge of the toilet seat. His hair was drenched with sweat, and his face was drawn and white. And, oh dear Lord, the smell!

"Dr. Masen! Oh, God, are you okay?"

She hurried over to him and tried to help him into a sitting position. One glance at the contents of the toilet nearly made her drop him back onto the floor, but she swallowed back the bile in her own throat and tried to ignore it. It looked as if Edward had expelled most of the contents of his stomach in a very short time. As best she could, avoiding the toilet as much as possible, she maneuvered him back against the side of the bath tub. Quietly suppressing a gag, she flushed the toilet and wet a wash cloth to mop his face.

Edward had not spoken since she'd found him. She laid a hand to his brow. He was burning up.

"Dr. Masen? Edward... Can you hear me?"

His fevered eyes rolled up to stare somewhat blindly at her, but he only grunted in reply. She smoothed a lock of hair from his sweaty forehead and prayed that she had the strength to move him again.

"Doctor, I need to get you back to bed, but you have to help me. I can't lift you on my own."

He nodded his head to acknowledge that he'd heard her. But when she bent down to try to lift him, he abruptly pushed her out of the way and lunged for the toilet again, heaving up what remained in his poor stomach. Bella could do nothing more than stand by mutely and marvel that he had anything left in him.

When he was finished, she flushed the toilet again and cleaned his face. Then, wrapping her arms around his chest, she struggled to haul him to his feet. Luckily, Edward, realizing he needed to help, grabbed onto the edge of the vanity and pushed himself upward. Between the two of them, they eventually managed to get him upright again. Edward threw arm around Bella to support himself, and they shuffled awkwardly back to his bed, where he flopped unceremoniously into a heap. Bella helped him pull his legs up onto the bed and straightened the sheets and the comforter over him. Doubtful he could make another return trip to the bathroom on his own, she pulled a wastebasket within easy reach of the bed, just in case…

Concerned about his fever, she headed back into the bathroom to scrounge a thermometer. A search through the medicine cabinets yielded a modern, digital reader. She went back into the bedroom and sat down next to Edward.

"Here, I need to check your temperature. Can you lean your head forward a bit?"

He raised his head weakly from the pillow. Bella inserted the thermometer and waited. The readout displayed 102.5 degrees. His fever was much too high, and he had to be dehydrated after throwing up so much. She would need to get him to a doctor and soon. But how? He was in no fit state to make it downstairs to her car.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jasper for the second time that morning.

"Bella?"

"Yes, it's me. I found him in his bathroom. Jasper, he's really sick. He's running a really high fever, and he's been throwing up a lot. I know he needs to see a doctor, but there's no way I can get him downstairs. I barely got him into bed."

Bella glanced down at her patient and cringed. He looked horrible.

"Don't worry about taking him anywhere. I'm going to call a friend of mine. Her name is Kate Denali. I'll get her to do a house call. She owes me a favor, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," Bella replied. "That's good. I'll just stay here and wait for her."

"Thanks, cupcake. Alice and I have decided to cancel our plans and turn around now. We should be back in a few hours."

"Are you sure? I can stay with him. With the doctor coming here, I think between the two of us we can handle things."

"Oh, darlin', I couldn't put you out like that. I know you and Edward haven't been getting along. There's no way I'd make you play nursemaid to him any longer than you have to."

Bella blushed. Leave it to Jasper to make the blunt statement. Yes, she was still angry with the man, but if she was honest with herself, despite everything that had happened between her and Edward, she couldn't stand to see him this way. Cursing her tender heart, she decided to stay.

"Really, Jasper, it's no trouble. I don't mind. You guys go to the concert, and, if you're still worried, you can come back early tomorrow. But I don't think it's necessary."

"Are you… sure?" Jasper's voice held a note of skepticism.

"I'm positive. Go ahead with your plans. We'll be fine here. If anything changes, I'll call you, I promise."

"Okay, as long as you're certain. We'll see you tomorrow then."

Bella rang off and left her cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed. She headed back downstairs to get Edward something to drink. He would need to replenish the fluid he had lost. Juice would give him some strength as well, but unfortunately, his fridge contained little more than a few bottles of water and a carton of eggs. Hadn't Alice told her he had a housekeeper? Surely the woman shopped now and then?

Shaking her head, she grabbed a bottle of water and took it back to her patient. Better than nothing. At least it was cold.

"Dr. Masen?"

She hated to wake him; he was sleeping so peacefully. But she had to get him to drink something. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please, you need to drink some water."

Edward grunted but opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Bella?" he rasped.

"Yes," she replied softly. It didn't go unnoticed that he'd used her first name. But he was sick, so she forgave him the slip just this once. "Here, drink this."

She opened the bottle of water and put it to his lips. He drank a few sips but then collapsed back onto his pillow.

"I feel . . . awful. My stomach . . ." His voice trailed off, and he looked like he might throw up again.

"Are you okay? Do you need the bathroom again?"

He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and contemplated but then shook his head no.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Bella frowned. "We were worried. No one could get a hold of you. You weren't answering your phone, and Jasper and Alice asked me to check on you."

He muttered something that she couldn't quite make out and then he struggled to sit up.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I need to get my medical kit."

He motioned toward the door. "Downstairs in my study. Could you bring it up to me?"

"No, you don't have to do that." She put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting up but then dropped it when he jerked at her touch. "Jasper arranged for someone to make a house call."

He blinked owlishly at her. "Why would he do that? It's just a stomach bug. I'm a physician, I can write my own prescriptions."

"Yes, yes, 'physician, heal thyself'. Seriously, Doctor, you are in no condition." Sigh. It was true. Doctors did make the worst patients.

He laid back down, shivering under the comforter. Despite how lousy he felt, her warm hand on his skin had sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

Bella noticed his trembling and made a mental note of all of his symptoms for when the doctor arrived. Fever, vomiting, chills. It sounded like he might have the flu, but they would know better once Dr. Denali examined him.

"Bella?"

She looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to check on me. I know you'd rather be anywhere but here. Once the doctor gets here, you can leave. I should be fine on my own."

She gave him a dubious look. "We'll wait and see what the doctor says. And I promised Alice and Jasper that I'd make sure you were okay."

The door bell rang downstairs, and Bella stood. "That's probably her right now. I'll be right back."

Dr. Kate Denali turned and smiled when Bella opened the door for her. She was an elderly doctor with wavy, salt and pepper hair that reached just past her shoulders. She carried a small black medical bag and wasted no time in following the younger woman upstairs to her patient.

She dispensed with pleasantries and went right to work. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she took out a stethoscope and had Edward sit up and take a few deep breaths for her.

"Well, I don't hear any fluid in his lungs. That's a good sign. What was his temperature?"

"It was 102.5," Bella supplied.

"What are his other symptoms? Any coughing, congestion, or vomiting?" She took Edward's wrist in her hand to check his pulse.

"Definitely vomiting. And he's been having chills too."

"I'm lying right here…"

Dr. Denali chuckled and directed her attention to Edward. "Any muscle aches, Dr. Masen?"

"Some . . . but it's tolerable," he replied stoically but then broke out into a nasty fit of coughing.

"Yes, I figured as much. Definitely the flu."

The doctor turned back to Bella. "He'll need plenty of fluids and bed rest, of course. You can give him Tylenol for the fever and muscle aches. I'm going to write a prescription to take care of that cough, but be sure to watch out for it. If it gets any worse or he has trouble breathing, call me immediately. We want to make sure this doesn't turn into a bacterial infection."

"Of course, I'll see that he gets everything he needs."

"Dr. Denali?" Edward wheezed, turning their attention back to him. "Is it absolutely necessary that someone be with me? Can't I just stay in bed for a while and handle things on my own?"

"Dr. Masen, I shouldn't have to tell you that you are in no condition to be handling anything on your own. I'm going to recommend that someone stay with you for at least the next several days. If the virus were to turn bacterial, you'll be far worse off than you are now."

"You're right," he conceded quietly. He frowned and shot a rueful look at Bella. "I just didn't want to put anyone out."

"It will be fine. I don't mind staying," Bella assured them both.

The doctor stood from the bed and tried to hide her grin. "Well, now that's all settled, I'm going to head back to the office. Here's my card." She pulled one from her pocket and handed it to Bella. "You can reach me at the office anytime before six in evening. After that, you can call my cell."

"Thank you, Dr. Denali. We really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Anyway, I'll let myself out. Make sure that he gets some sleep. In the end, that's really the best medicine."

"I will."

oOoOoOo

After the doctor left, Edward dozed for a while. Bella took the opportunity to run out and fill his prescription. While she was out, she made a quick stop at her apartment for clothes and to pick up a few odds and ends from a nearby grocery shop. No doubt, Edward wouldn't want anything to eat right away, but she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Back in his kitchen, she shoved a gallon of milk, cheese, and some juice into the fridge and stowed a few cans of soup along with a loaf of bread in one of the cabinets. After she checked on her patient, she'd come back and make herself a grilled cheese.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward called out to her as she made her way up the staircase. He broke into another nasty fit of coughing.

She hurried up the last few steps and into his room. "Yeah, it's me. Do you need anything?"

"No, but I woke up and didn't know if you were still here."

"I just ran out to get your medicine and pick up a few things. You don't have anything to eat in the house at all." She shot him a disapproving glance. "I thought you had a housekeeper that took care of that?"

"I do, but her daughter's in town so I gave her the week off. She won't be back until Monday."

"Oh," Bella replied. "Well, if you don't need anything, I'm going to head back downstairs and make myself some lunch. Do you think you're up to eating anything? Maybe some soup?"

Edward's pale face went an even paler shade of green, and he furiously shook his head no.

"Okay. Well, just yell if you need me."

She turned to go, but he stopped her. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She paused in the doorway.

"Thank you... for staying. I really appreciate it."

"It's fine, Dr. Masen. I didn't have any plans for the weekend anyway."

Edward frowned. "Don't you think, under the circumstances, we could dispense with the formalities? I'd like it very much if you would call me Edward."

Bella bit at the inside of her cheek. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's like you said. You're my employer. It wouldn't be professional."

Heat flashed behind Edward's jade eyes and he struggled to sit up. "Bella . . ."

She cut him off. "And that's another thing. You keep calling me Bella. Why? I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that."

"I don't recall agreeing to anything of the kind," he argued. "And given the fact you've seen me in my underwear, I think we can safely set professionalism aside for a few days."

"Dr. Masen . . ."

"Edward," he insisted.

The two of them faced each other in a standoff. Both equally determined to have their way. But seeing that the doctor was not going to budge, Bella gave up. He was sick, after all. It couldn't hurt to humor him a bit.

"Whatever," she huffed. "It doesn't matter. I'll call you anything you like as long as you let me get something to eat."

"Thank you." Edward dropped back down onto the bed.

Bella winced inwardly. His face was flushed from his exertions, and she worried that his fever might be spiking again.

"Try to get some rest. I'll be back up in a little while with your meds."

Downstairs again, she assembled the ingredients for grilled cheese and heated up a can of soup. Rather than use the dining room, she ate her lunch sitting on the couch in the living room. If the good doctor didn't like people dropping crumbs on his carpet, he could just stuff it. That other room was far too stuffy to eat in by herself.

After she finished, she cleaned up her dishes and took Edward his medicine.

"Here you go." She handed him some Tylenol and a glass of water. When he had taken that, she took the glass from him and measured out the cough syrup Dr. Denali had prescribed.

Edward's face twisted in disgust. "God, what do they put in this stuff that makes it taste so bloody awful?"

"You're the doctor. You tell me," she replied sardonically and gave him back the water.

He gulped down its contents greedily and sat the glass down on the nightstand beside him. She noticed that his color was better, and his eyes were no longer clouded by fever. That was good. With the meds in his system, he should be feeling a great deal better.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

This time Edward's face flushed from embarrassment rather than physical exertion. "Yes, but I can manage that on my own, thank you."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, dragging the sheet with him. Darting anxious eyes toward her, he attempted to stand and keep the sheet around him.

"What's with the sheet, Doctor?"

Edward scowled down at her on wobbly legs. "I told you to call me Edward," he rasped. "And as for the sheet," he motioned to his bare chest, "I'm trying to protect your modesty. It's bad enough you found me the way you did, but I won't inflict myself on you needlessly."

"Doctor. . ." Bella started to speak, but a scathing look from him stopped her short. "I mean . . . Edward . . . my modesty is hardly in danger here. Let me help you. It's not like I haven't seen a man in his underwear before."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Really? And just how many men would this be?"

"Now, you're just being ridiculous. I had cousins, for God's sake. And in college I lived in a co-ed dorm. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see someone roaming the hall in their skivvies every once in a while."

He sniffed, tugging the sheet tighter around himself. "I see. Nevertheless, I am not comfortable parading around half-naked in front of guests. It's rude and ill-mannered."

"Have it your way then. Far be it from me to upset your delicate sensibilities."

She turned her back to him and started stripping the rest of the linens from the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head in aggravation. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm changing the sheets. You sweated an awful lot. You'll rest easier in a fresh bed."

He stumbled back over to the bed and snatched the comforter from her. "You don't need to do that. I'll take care of it when I'm finished."

She jerked the comforter back out of his hands. "No, you will not. You heard what the doctor said. You're supposed to be taking it easy." She blew at a lock of hair that had fallen over one eye. "Now, go do what you need to. I'll be finished when you get back."

Edward tried to intimidate her with another scorching look, but she ignored him and went in search of fresh linens. When she came back, clean sheets in hand, he was gone, and the door to the bathroom was closed.

She had just turned down the comforter when he appeared at her side.

"Bella," he mumbled contritely.

"What?" She threw a freshly plumped pillow down onto the bed and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in the sheets.

"I'm sorry. Please accept my apology. I don't mean to seem ungrateful. I just feel so guilty that you have to be here."

Bella kept her back to him. "I told you. It's fine."

"No." He reached out a hand and gently nudged her into turning around to face him. "It's not fine. Bella, I don't want things to continue on this way. I want us to be friends."

She jerked away from his grasp. "Look, I accept your apology, all right? Do we really need to have this conversation?"

"Yes, I think we do. I've been trying to talk to you all week. Just please, hear me out," he pleaded.

"Why?" she asked. "What's changed? Why the sudden passion for my company? Only a week or so ago, you couldn't stand to be in the same room with me."

He winced at the harsh note in her voice. "I know, but I need to explain why I behaved the way I did. You need to understand. It wasn't your fault. It was... my... fault."

Edward gave a frantic gulp and lurched for the bathroom, nearly knocking her down as he went. He kicked the door closed behind him.

"Edward! Are you okay?"

Bella hurried into the bathroom behind him. He was once again hunched over the toilet seat, heaving his guts out.

Damn flu!

"Dear Lord, I hope you don't throw up your meds. I can't give you anything else for another three hours."

He raised his head up and leveled her with a look of distaste. "Please don't take this... spit..... the wrong way... but please get the hell out and leave me to my misery. I don't... gag… want… anyone to see me... like this."

"I can't just leave you."

He shook his head frantically. "Bella, please!"

Another stomach spasm hit, and he doubled back over the toilet. All she could do was go back out into the other room and wait.

oOoOoOo

"I'm done." Edward's hoarse voice startled her from her thoughts. He stood in the bathroom doorway shivering, the sheet gone.

"Come on." She stood and went over to him. Apparently, this latest bout had rendered him shameless because he did not protest when she laid a hand on his bare chest and led him back across the room. "Let's get you back into bed."

When he was settled once again, she cleaned up in the bathroom and took the dirty sheets downstairs in search of a laundry room. It was just off the kitchen. She threw the sheets, comforter, and the washcloth she had used earlier that morning into the washing machine and ran back to check on Edward.

Mercifully, he'd fallen asleep. A check of the time told her it was getting close to dinner. She would let him nap for another hour or so and then she would get him up to and try to get him to take some soup.

"Mmm... Bella."

"Yes?" She went over to sit next to him. She must have woken him when she entered the room. But when she sat down, he only turned over and hugged his pillow close.

What?

He was talking in his sleep.

"Beautiful... beautiful Bella," he muttered quietly.

Bella threw up a hand to cover her gasp. It must be the fever. That was the only plausible explanation. She should leave. He would be mortified if he knew she'd been listening to his unconscious thoughts.

As if he'd heard her, his brow wrinkled and he frowned in his sleep. "Please don't leave... Bella… Don't leave me."

He was restless until she impulsively leaned over and gently ran a hand across his cheek. "Shhh... it's okay. I'm here. Just sleep."

Bella sat next to him for a long time, running her fingers through his hair and humming softly. She really had no idea what to think. He'd seemed genuine when he'd asked to speak with her earlier, but she was afraid it would be like all the other times he'd apologized.

She glanced down at him. He really was quite handsome despite his behavior. In sleep, he looked younger, almost boyish. Despite her intentions to keep him at arm's length, she couldn't turn away from him. When she'd found him sick, lying on the floor, her heart had frozen in her chest. If something had happened to him, she didn't know what she would've done.

Bella marveled at how quickly things changed between them. She'd never felt this way for anyone, ever. Could she trust that he was telling her the truth, and he really did want to be part of her life?

Only time would tell.


	6. A Spoonful of Sugar

“If there is no struggle, there is no progress.” – Frederick Douglass

 

Chapter Six

When Bella tried to wake Edward for dinner, he hadn’t stirred. He was that tired. So, she just let him sleep and went back downstairs to eat her soup and watch some television.

She lay under the blankets of her make-shift bed on the couch and remembered his fevered pleas from earlier in the evening. His words, shocking as they were, had tugged at the fragile strings of her heart. At his most vulnerable, he had cried out for her. Could that mean he felt something for her as well? Was that the reason he wanted to talk with her? Or were his pleas merely fever induced? Bella sighed, not knowing what to do. Edward was just so confusing. 

She yawned. It had been a very long day, and she was exhausted. She knew she needed to make a decision about what to do with Edward sooner rather than later, but she was just too tired. He would have to wait until later. For now, she needed to sleep. She snuggled down into her pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOo

Hours later, upstairs, Edward woke disoriented and confused. He would’ve panicked had he not immediately recognized he was in his own bed. He sat up and tried to calm his breathing. He had been dreaming.

In the dream, Bella had been standing at the end of a long hallway. It was dark all around him except for where she stood, a faint light outlining the shape of her body. He’d called out to her, but she’d ignored him and turned to walk farther ahead. When he tried to catch up with her, his legs struggled to cooperate. His movements were sluggish and awkward as if he were trudging through thick, deep mud. And no matter how he had pleaded for her to stop – to wait for him – she’d only moved further and further away. 

Despair and loneliness overwhelmed him, and his legs had finally collapsed underneath him. Bella and the light had faded from his sight. The inky, blackness had surrounded him then, creeping closer and closer in its bid to swallow him whole. He’d woken just seconds before the darkness could engulf him completely. 

Edward rubbed a hand over his face and blew out a shaky breath. If one of his patients had come to him with such a dream, he’d have told them they were obviously struggling to overcome some sort of obstacle. And the fact that someone close to them was in the dream meant they were struggling with an aspect of their own personality. It was pure textbook and so obvious. 

He sighed with irritably. Even in sleep, his mind was trying to reconcile his feelings for Bella. Despite his inhibitions, it was determined to help him. 

A glance at his clock told him it was still early. The sun had barely risen, its rays peeking through the screen of his curtains. He wondered where Bella was, if she had managed to sleep. He’d certainly slept. Despite the dream and its disquieting revelations, he felt more rested.

His fever must have broken during the night because he was already feeling better. Easing from the bed, he noted that while his legs still felt pretty weak, the room no longer spun and whirled about him. He silently thanked the gods of modern medicine. With any luck, he would be back to normal in a day or two.

Edward shuffled to the bathroom. He needed a shower. His hair was greasy, and he felt gross. He quickly stripped off his boxers and turned on the water. Standing under the hot spray, he groaned and stretched his aching muscles. It was going to feel good to be clean again.

“Edward?”

He turned. Standing behind the frosted glass door of his shower, he could just make out the outline of Bella standing in the doorway. He slid the door back a notch, careful not to flash her. She’d seen enough of him already.

“Yes?”

She wore a figure hugging, gray tank top and cotton shorts, and her hair was twisted into a messy bun atop her head. Her face was flushed pink from sleep as though she’d just woken up herself. His eyes darted from her full, cherry lips down to the teasing hint of cleavage above the neckline her top. A flash of heat went through him, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan. His head might be screwed up, but his body certainly knew what it wanted. And it wanted Bella, without a doubt. 

“What are you doing?” she squeaked.

He looked up to find her scowling and blushed with embarrassment. Had she caught him staring?

“Edward, you’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She hadn’t noticed after all. “I’m fine. I just couldn’t stand it anymore. My hair is greasy, and I smell like a pole cat.”

Her face softened a little, but he could tell she was still aggravated with him. “Fine, but don’t stay too long. Call me when you’re done, and I’ll help you dry your hair. I don’t want you catching pneumonia as well.”

He nodded gratefully. “Thanks.”

Bella nodded and then left, closing the door behind her. Edward waited until he heard the sound of his bedroom door closing as well before he went back to his shower. He grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over his chest and arms, trying to concentrate on getting clean. But the feel of his own hands running over his skin instantly turned his thoughts back to Bella. Try as he might, he couldn’t resist flashing back to the image of how perfectly her tank top had hugged her beautiful breasts. 

She would have no way of knowing this, but Edward was definitely a breast man. He loved how they felt, how they looked, how they tasted. Size had never been an issue either, but he couldn’t help but admire just how generously Mother Nature had endowed Bella. 

Edward’s brain grew muddled with thoughts of her soft, silky, plump flesh. He ached to know what it would feel like to cup their ample weight in his hands. He pictured brushing his thumbs over her nipples and feeling them harden in his palms then leaning down to swirl his tongue over them before enveloping each one eagerly into his mouth. 

His breathing picked up then, and he felt himself grow hard. Before he knew what was happening, one of his hands inched downward. His fingers glided sensuously over taut stomach muscles through a soft, light patch of hair trailing down to an impressive erection.

His heart rate soared higher as he thought about what kinds of sounds she would make as he loved her with his hands and his mouth. Would she sigh and whimper, or scream his name as pleasure overtook her? 

Edward cursed quietly. The thought of his name on her lips as he touched her enflamed him further. One of his hands slid down to wrap around his erection and stroked lightly from base to tip. A flood of other images assaulted him as he gave in to his pleasure. Bella lying gloriously nude beneath him, her beautiful hair spilled across his pillow. Her dark chocolate eyes boring into him as he sunk into her welcoming heat. 

With one hand braced against the tile in front of him, his other moved feverishly, twisting and pulling, squeezing and stroking. Faster and faster. All to thoughts of Bella and her soft, pleasing curves. His body hummed and strained. Then suddenly, surprisingly, after months of self-imposed abstinence, his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, and he came, growling her name hoarsely.

Minutes flew by as he struggled to recover. He leaned heavily against the shower door and waited for his breathing to return to normal. When it had, he stepped out and snatched a towel from its heated wrack to wrap around his waist. As sweet as his release had felt, reality quickly began to set in, and he collapsed down onto the toilet with his head in his hands. Shame bloomed and sent an icy chill down his spine.

What the hell had he been thinking? This was wrong. What if Bella had come back and caught him? How would he have explained himself? Sitting up, he roughly dragged a hand through his hair, pulling at it in frustration. He had to find a way to stop this. Stop himself. She deserved so much better. He could not allow this to go any further. 

Standing, Edward went back to the bedroom. He pulled a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his dresser and quickly got dressed. He looked at the open doorway to his bedroom and hesitated. She’d asked him to tell her when he was finished, but he knew he couldn’t face her just yet so he went back into the bathroom and found his blow dryer. He could dry his hair on his own. Luckily, on the night table, Bella had already left a glass of water and his medicine, so he wouldn’t need to ask for those either.

When his hair was dry, he put the dryer back, downed his meds with the glass of water, and slipped back into bed. He was tired. The effort of taking a shower coupled with his other activities had drained him. 

Thankfully, the sound of the dryer had not reached Bella’s ears, and she’d remained downstairs. Sliding under his sheets and comforter, he paused and wondered why she hadn’t come to check on him yet, but then he shook his head, knowing it was just as well she hadn’t. He’d told her they needed to talk, but he wasn’t in any fit state to have that kind of conversation with her now. Truth be told, he still didn’t even know what he was going to say to her. Luckily, his body succumbed to his exhaustion, and he promptly fell asleep. He could sort things out with her later.

oOoOoOo

Bella stepped into Edward’s bedroom a half an hour later and sighed with relief. He was asleep. She’d dreaded facing him after their conversation in the bathroom. Initially when she’d heard the shower running, she had flown up the stairs to stop him. But she’d stopped short at the sight of his perfectly muscled, deliciously nude person outlined in the frosted glass door of his shower.

So startled, she’d barely been able to speak. And the way he had looked at her! His green eyes had gone black with hunger, almost predatory. His frank examination of her body had made her blush profusely and had sent warm shivers down her spine. It had taken practically every ounce of strength in her not to strip right that very minute and invite herself into the shower with him.

Thankfully, he’d turned away then, and she’d been able think again. Realizing how close she come to throwing herself at him, she’d half-heartedly promised to dry his hair and then escaped, running as fast as her legs could carry her away from him. After that, she’d hidden in a dark corner of the library praying he didn’t take her up on her offer. 

With Edward asleep, Bella spent the rest of the morning curled up in a chair, reading. Around noon, she heated some soup and took it to him. This time he was awake, but he wasn’t very hungry. He’d also apparently awoken in a very foul mood. The soup burned his mouth, and he snapped at her.

“Bloody hell, woman, are you trying to kill me? Couldn’t you have let it cool first? My tongue feels like it’s been boiled.”

Bella blinked dumbly, but then quickly recovered. Apparently, it had been the fever after all. Welcome back, Dr. Masen.

“Well excuse me, your Royal Highness. I didn’t realize you were that delicate. Besides, I figured you’d have sense enough to blow on it before you stuck the spoon in your mouth.”

Before he could do anything more than sputter and fume, she whirled from the room, fleeing down the stairs into the kitchen to eat her own lunch. She knew he was sick, but that was no reason for him to be so cross with her. If he wasn’t careful, the next time, she’d dump the soup over his head.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, she went into the living room to watch a movie. She’d just sat down when her cell phone rang. It was Alice. 

“Hey!” she answered. “How was the show? Did you have a good time?”

“Oh, it was beyond wonderful. You would have loved it. Barbara was superb,” her friend gushed happily.

“I’m sure.”

“Anyway,” Alice continued. “I was calling to see how things are going. Is Edward okay?”

“Everything is fine. He has the flu. The doctor gave him so meds and put him on bed rest for the next few days.”

She listened to Alice’s soft sigh of relief. “Do you want to talk to him, Alice? I can take my phone up to him if you want. I took him some soup, but he should be finished with it by now.”

“No, that’s all right, Bella. I just wanted to check in on him. I know you’re taking excellent care of him.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you. Mother said to tell you that we are in your debt. She wants to meet you. I told her I’d drag you over for dinner one night this week.”

“That sounds great. I’d love to meet Esme.”

“I’ll tell her you said so. Now, be honest, have you had enough of my brother yet? Should we come and rescue you?”

Bella chuckled. “I’m fine. He’s been a little grumpy but nothing I can’t handle. You should stay. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this trip.”

“Are you sure?” Alice asked.

“I’m positive. Besides, all he’s done is sleep. I think I can handle that.”

“Okay then. We’ll be home around noon tomorrow. Mom said she’d relieve you of your nursing duties then.”

“That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Later, girl.”

oOoOoOo

 

Edward had been in bed all day. He was restless and bored. His only conversation had been when Bella had brought him his lunch, and he’d had the gall to snap at her. Truth be told, he should have been kissing her feet. Why she put up with his sorry person, he’d never understand. He’d half expected her to dump the bowl of soup on his head. Instead, she’d just snapped right back at him and left him to his misery. Served him right too.

The clock on his nightstand told him it was a little after five. Bella would probably be up soon with another bowl of soup. He sighed. He owed her yet another apology. What was it now? His fourth? His fifth? He sighed again. How many times could he expect to be forgiven?

So, he sat back against his pillows and waited for her to appear, but as the clock ticked closer and closer to six, she still hadn’t showed. It worried him. Where was she? Was she okay? Hopefully, she hadn’t caught this nasty bug as well.

After a few more minutes of waiting, he finally decided to go in search of her. He slid out of bed, grabbed his slippers, and found a robe his mother had bought him for Christmas the year before. Up until now, he hadn’t any reason to wear it. No one had ever stayed over, not even Alice, Jasper, or his mother. He didn’t date. So Bella was, in fact, his first and only houseguest since he’d bought the place.

Downstairs, he checked the kitchen first, but there was no sign of her. The dining room was empty too, but when he walked into the foyer he heard the television in the living room. 

She must be in there.

Indeed she was. He found her curled up on the couch under a blanket sound asleep. She looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake her. God knows she’d had little enough rest the past few days caring for him, but it was getting late. They would both need to eat soon. He glanced back toward the kitchen. He was feeling better. Surely, he could handle soup and sandwiches? Yes, definitely.

Shuffling back to the kitchen, Edward rummaged through the cabinets and found a can of chicken noodle soup. Rather than make a mess he would have to clean up later, he decided to just put the soup in two bowls and nuke them in the microwave. Next, he put together sandwiches from some ham and cheese slices he found in the fridge and poured two glasses of juice. Then he put everything on a tray and headed back to the living room.

“Bella,” Edward whispered softly. He sat the tray down on the coffee table and knelt down in front of her. “Bella, you need to wake up.”

“Hmm…” She turned sleep muddled eyes toward him. “What?”

He smiled gently. “Here,” he gestured toward the tray, “You fell asleep, so I made dinner. It’s just soup and sandwiches, but I thought you might be hungry.”

Bella sat up at that, her eyes wide. “What? You’re supposed to be resting. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Well, you were sleeping so well, and I knew you couldn’t have gotten much rest last night. Looking after me and all. And, like I said, it’s just soup.”

She frowned. “But you’re not supposed to be out of bed.” 

“Bella, I feel fine,” he insisted. He gestured to the soup and sandwiches again. “Why don’t we eat first, and then you can lecture me?”

Bella huffed softly. “Fine.” 

She turned her attention to the tray and chose one of the ham and cheese sandwiches. Her stomach growled, and she bit into it with relish. Lunch seemed ages ago, and she was hungry. 

She was halfway through her sandwich and reaching for the bowl of soup when she realized she was being watched. She stopped mid-bite and turned to find Edward still kneeling next to couch, observing her quietly, a small smile on his face.

She swallowed. “What?”

Edward blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just rare to see a woman enjoy her food.”

“I take it you’re used to an entirely different kind of woman?" Bella asked, a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. 

“No, but then, I haven’t really been around many other women these days other than Alice and my mother. May I join you?” He gestured to the couch and the mountain of pillows and blanket taking up most of the space. 

Bella blushed. “Oh! You should have said something sooner. Just let me move this stuff.” 

After she tidied up and relocated her nest to an adjacent chair, Edward joined her on the couch. The next few minutes were filled with silence, the two of them concentrating on their food. 

Bella found that despite the tension of the past few days, it was surprisingly easy to sit next to the doctor and say nothing. Well, maybe not quite so surprising… After all, it was talking that had always gotten them into trouble in the past. Perhaps, silence was the key to friendship with Edward. 

Once they’d finished their meal, Edward followed her into the kitchen to help her clean up. As she loaded the last of the plates into the dishwasher, Bella looked up to catch him leaning against the center island trying to suppress a yawn, and failing miserably. Dark circles shadowed his eyes, and she noticed that his cheeks were looking flushed again.

“Come on,” she put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re going back to bed.”

Edward groaned and shrugged away from her touch. “No, I told you I’m feeling fine. I’ve been in bed all day.”

“But...” Bella started to protest, but he cut her off.

“Please, Bella. No arguments. I’ve been cooped up in that room all I can stand. I need human interaction. Can’t we just go back to the living room and watch TV for a while? Then I promise I’ll head off to bed like a good patient.”

He watched as she thought it over for a minute, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She glanced away from him, avoiding the pleading look in his eyes.

“I guess so,” she agreed reluctantly. “But just for a little while.”

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully and headed for the other room, motioning for her to follow.

Back in the living room, Bella curled up on one end of the couch while Edward settled on the other. He turned on the television and surfed through the channels a bit before turning to her.

“What would you like to watch?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t care. You pick. You’re the one who’s been cooped up all day.”

“Thanks.” 

He smiled and turned back to the television, choosing a movie from one of the on-demand cable channels. Bella spotted her book on the coffee table and decided to read instead. 

“Good book?” Edward asked, noticing that she wasn’t watching with him.

“Fair. I just started it.”

He leaned forward and thumbed the front cover. “Oh, yes, this one starts out rather slow. But it should pick up in a few chapters. I must warn you, though, the author isn’t known for writing many happily ever afters.”

“You’ve read it?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Last year.”

Bella let the book fall into her lap, her attention now on Edward. “Do you read a lot?”

“A fair bit. When I’m not working, that is.”

Her curiosity peaked; she put the book back on the coffee table. “What else do you do when you’re not working?”

“Not a lot. Read, have dinner with Alice and Jasper or my mother. I catch an occasional movie or show.” He gave her a small, sad smile. “I guess I’m kind of boring.”

“Not at all,” Bella hurried to assure him. “I can’t say I’ve been doing much else myself since I moved here.”

“What did you do for fun back home?” he asked, curling back into his corner of the couch.

“Well, Charlie, my dad, and I would go fishing with his best friends, Waylon and Billy. We’d head out whenever the weather was good and spend all day on the lake. Sometimes, we’d go for hikes. When I was little, dad would take me and Billy’s son, Jake, camping. We’d roast marshmallows and hotdogs and sleep out under the stars.”

“Sounds like fun,” Edward commented brightly.

Bella snorted. “Yeah right, city boy. I bet you’ve never even held a fishing pole let alone went fishing.”

“True, true,” he agreed somewhat sheepishly. “My parents weren’t much for the great outdoors. The closest Alice and I ever got to camping were trips to our grandparent’s beach house in Martha’s Vineyard.”

“We had beaches too. Jake and I would sometimes go surfing with friends at First Beach in La Push.”

“La Push?” Edward asked.

“It’s on the Quileute Reservation. Jake and his dad are members of the Quileute tribe. In fact, Billy is on the council. That’s how he and dad met. Charlie was Chief of Police in Forks. He worked closely with the tribal elders whenever trouble broke out on the reservation,” she explained.

“Was? So, he’s retired now?” 

Bella faltered for a moment. Had Alice not told him about her father? 

“No,” she slowly shook her head.

“Oh, he took another job?”

Bella swallowed. “Alice didn’t tell you?”

His forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Tell me what?”

“Charlie’s dead. He was shot last year while responding to a robbery,” she whispered.

“Oh, Bella,” he sighed softly. Edward stood and moved to sit closer to her, taking one of her cold hands into his warm ones. “I’m so sorry. Alice didn’t tell me.”

“It’s fine,” she said quickly. “I’m fine. You don’t have to apologize. I told Alice she didn’t have to walk on eggshells around me and neither should you.”

His thumb caressed her knuckles gently. “I wasn’t apologizing, I promise. If anything, I understand how you feel. It’s difficult to lose someone you love.”

Bella nodded. “That’s right. Your dad died in a car accident, didn’t he?”

Edward stiffened and released her hand. “Yes, he died when I was in college. Alice was still in high school.”

Even though she could clearly see this was a sensitive subject, Bella pushed a bit more. This was a side to him she hadn’t seen, and she just couldn’t back off now. “Alice and Jasper told me about it. They also said that you took it really hard. The two of you must have been very close.”

He frowned. “I suppose they would have seen it that way.”

“What do you mean?” she asked cautiously, curiosity still getting the better of her. It was just so interesting to see the contrast between the cold, professional mask he showed the world and this vulnerable, emotional version of the man sitting next to her.

“My relationship with my father was complicated,” he muttered evasively. “It’s always been a rather sore subject. I haven’t spoken about him to anyone since the funeral. I’m sure you understand.”

Yes, I understand completely, Edward. He wasn’t just referring to her own pain. This was his way of signaling for a change in subject. She glanced at the clock. Almost an hour had passed since they sat down. 

“It’s getting late,” she murmured. “We should be getting to bed, and you’re due for another dose of your meds.”

She stood from the couch, preparing to head to the kitchen, when he stopped her.

“Bella, before you go. There is something I need to apologize to you for.”

She stopped. “Yes?”

“I know you’re getting tired of me saying this, but I really am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was cranky and feeling so rotten, and I know that’s no excuse. Nevertheless, I am sorry. You have to know how much I appreciate you agreeing to stay here and play nursemaid. No one has taken such good care of me since I was a child.”

Bella smiled softly and a feeling of warmth settled in her chest. “You’re welcome, Edward.”

He hummed in response. “I like that, by the way.”

“What?” she asked quietly then realized what he was referring to. “Oh.”

Edward grinned. “Yes, I much prefer it to the way you said ‘Dr. Masen’. It often sounded as though you’d rather be calling me something else entirely. Speaking of which, I haven’t forgotten that I wanted to talk to you.”

Bella frowned. “I haven’t forgotten either, but don’t you think we should do this tomorrow? We’ve been getting along pretty well this evening, and I don’t want to argue with you.”

“This isn’t going to turn into an argument, I promise,” he patted the seat beside him. “Please, sit. We’ve put it off long enough, don’t you think?”

“All right,” she nodded and sat, turning her body to face his.

Edward angled his body towards her and took one of her hands into his as he’d done earlier. 

“First,” he started, “you have to know that I didn’t mean anything that I said to Jasper that night you overheard us outside your apartment. I was angry. Alice and Jasper have been playing matchmaker for years. No matter how many times I’ve asked them to stop, they won’t hear me. What you heard that night was basically the culmination of years of frustration with their constant schemes. I was also angry with them for dragging you into their plotting.”

Bella stared down into her lap. How did that change what he had said about her? If he was angry with them, why had he told Jasper he didn’t want to be around her at all? 

“So, when you told Jasper I was a pest, you didn’t mean any of that?”

Edward shook his head adamantly. “No, definitely not, and I’m appalled that I ever said such a thing. You’re a very sweet, intelligent young woman whose company I enjoy very much. I also admire your bravery. Not a lot of people could have done what you have, leaving the only home they’ve ever known to move across country and put up with a tyrant like me.”

She snorted quietly. “I’d hardly call it brave.”

Edward leaned forward, cupped her face in his hands, and gently turned her eyes up to meet his. “Don’t do that,” he admonished softly. “Don’t pretend you’re any less than what you are. I admire your strength a great deal. It’s one of your most attractive qualities.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, in awe of the change in his manner. This was the Edward she had been hoping to see. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied sincerely. His eyes were a dark, mossy green, and Bella felt herself drowning in their warm depths. As she watched, his gaze dropped from hers down to her lips, and for a moment she was certain he would kiss her. But, clearing his throat, Edward gently dropped his hands from her face and sat back. 

“With that said, Miss Swan.” He winked when she scowled at the use of her formal name. 

“Bella,” he corrected. “You asked me once if we could be friends. While I may still question the wisdom of your being friends with such an old, crusty devil as myself, I would certainly like to try.”

For the first time in weeks, Edward was treated to one of Bella’s beautiful smiles. It lit up her entire face and made her seem even more beautiful if possible. He swore at that very moment he would do whatever he could to make her smile that way again and again.

“Now,” he sighed. “I think I’ll take your advice from earlier and head to bed.” 

He stood and offered her his hand which she took, and he helped her up from the couch. They went to kitchen where she sat out a glass of water and his meds. He swallowed them dutifully and drank down the water, handing her back the empty glass.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Bella.

“I had a good time too, Edward. Goodnight”

“Goodnight,” he replied softly and then headed out of the room and upstairs.

He had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard Bella calling his name.

“Edward?”

He turned to find her standing in the doorway to the dining room looking uncertain. 

“Yes?” he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, having second thoughts over what she was about to do, but then whatever had been holding her back must have disappeared because she strode over to him and hugged him tightly. Then, before he could even begin to enjoy the feeling of being in her arms, she let him go.

Stepping back, she turned determined eyes up his. “I do forgive you, Edward, and I’m glad that you want to try to be friends. I could certainly use more friends, but I think you should know that things aren’t just going to change overnight.”

He frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“It means, Dr. Masen,” she smiled impishly, “that though I do forgive you and am willing to try again, you have a lot to make up for. You need to show me that you can be a good friend. I need to know that I can trust you, and that takes time.”

Edward didn’t fail to notice the challenge in her statement. She was throwing down the gauntlet. If he truly wanted to be in her life, he was going to have to make an effort.

Smiling down at her, he nodded his head. “Very well, Miss Swan, I agree to your terms. Though I may have my work cut out for me, I promise things will be much different from here on out. Tomorrow is a new day.”

With that, he turned and headed upstairs to bed.

 

OoOoOoOo

 

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful and found both Bella and Edward in much better frames of mind. Edward, feeling a bit more like himself, opted to spend the day on the couch in the living room with Bella. They spent much of the morning either talking or reading quietly, occasionally trading a comment here or a joke there. It was the perfect beginning to their budding friendship.

Edward enjoyed Bella’s company so much that he’d nearly forgotten the reason she was there. So, he was somewhat shocked and dismayed when the doorbell rang, disturbing them from their pleasant little bubble. Bella went to answer it. Seconds later, she came back with Esme trailing behind her.

“Well, how is the patient this morning?” his mother asked cheerfully. She leaned down and placed a kiss at his cheek which Edward accepted dutifully.

“I’m feeling much better, Mother,” he answered, winking at Bella behind her. “I had an excellent nurse.”

Esme arched an eyebrow, looking between the two of them. “Really? Well, we must find some way to thank her then. I’m sure it wasn’t easy dealing with an overgrown infant, was it, Edward?”

Edward scowled at his mother, and Bella couldn’t help but snicker at the two of them. Alice had been right; Esme was a hoot!

Turning her attention to Bella, Esme hugged the other woman. “Thank you so much, dear, for staying with him. I’m sure Edward would agree that we both really appreciate it.”

Bella hugged the older woman back. “You don’t have to thank me. It was my pleasure. Alice and Jasper have been like a brother and sister to me since I moved here. It’s the least you can do for family.”

Esme sat down next to her son on the couch. “Well, I hope you know you can count on me for anything as well. Edward too. We Cullen’s are protective of our family.”

“Thanks, Esme,” Bella replied warmly.  
“Anyway, mother,” Edward interrupted the two of them, tired of being ignored, “what brings you here?”

“What brings me here?” Esme asked dubiously. “Why to check on you, of course, and to give poor Bella here a break from your crabby posterior.”

“I’d hardly call me crabby.” Edward frowned. It bothered him to think that Bella probably did have things she needed to do, and he’d been selfishly taking up all her time. “Besides, if Bella needs a break, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am feeling better after all. ”

“Nonsense. I’m here, and I plan on staying,” Esme argued. 

“Esme,” Bella cut in, “I do appreciate the offer of a break, and I could certainly use a few hours to catch up on things at the apartment and check in with Jasper, but I’d planned to come back here tonight. Edward and I made plans to have dinner together and watch a movie.”

“Oh, well, that sounds lovely,” Esme agreed. “Then, I’ll just keep Edward company until you return.”

Edward threw Bella a grateful look. “Yes, and you can tell me how your trip went, Mother. I want hear all about it. How was Barbara?” 

His mother giggled. “Oh, she was wonderful!”

“On that note, I think I’ll just head out now,” Bella announced, gathering up her books and overnight bag from beside the couch.

“Okay, dear, have a lovely afternoon,” Esme called back to her.

Edward stood. “Mother, give me just a second. I want to walk Bella out.” 

He followed behind Bella. At the door, he took her hand in his. “I want to thank you for the past few days. It meant a great deal to have you here.”

Bella smiled softly. “You’re welcome.”

“Also,” Edward continued. “I need to thank you so much for fibbing to my mother about having plans with me tonight. Otherwise, she would have stayed all night. I may be feeling better, but I’m not feeling that much better. She can be a hand full at times.”

Bella smirked. “What do you mean ‘fibbing’?”

He stopped short. “Well, you said you needed to catch up on things at home. I thought all that business about our plans was for Mother’s benefit.”

She shook her head. “No, I meant what I said, Edward. I have a few things to catch up on, and I do want to check with Jasper. But I really had planned to come back here for dinner and a movie.”

Edward grinned. “You did?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “How are you going to make up for the past few months if we don’t spend any time together? The way I see it, you’ve pretty much booked yourself into being my personal tour guide for the next three weeks.”

“I would like nothing more, Miss Swan,” he agreed.

“Bella,” she corrected him gently. “No more Miss Swan. We’re friends now. And all my friends call me Bella.”

“Bella,” he breathed. “I’ll see you tonight.”

She smiled and hugged him briefly. “Have a good afternoon with your mother. Try not to complain too much. She’s your mom. She’s allowed to fuss.”

He winked and smiled mischievously. “I shall endeavor to be on my best behavior.”

She laughed at the gleam in his eyes. “You do that. Later, gator!”

“Later.” Edward chuckled as he shut the door behind her.


End file.
